Discovered
by Ayla Skye
Summary: Deanna is stript of her rank and position and forced to leave the Enterprise, but is there some conspiracy involved behind her dismissal and has the new Counsellor of the 'Enterprise' got anything to do with it?


**Discovered**

Disclaimer: usual.

Riker/Troi, PG 17.

**One Week Before…**

"God, I hate this job!" the stunning, blonde woman exclaimed.

"But, Kitana, my daughter, you're Counselling, isn't that what you've  
always wanted?"

"Not here father! I didn't spend four years at Starfleet Academy to  
be sent back home to Betazed twelve years later!"

"You're not going to start that, `if only I'd gotten the position  
aboard the Enterprise-E then I wouldn't be stuck here', are you?"

"That's exactly it, father, if I had gotten the Ship's Counsellor  
posting on the Enterprise-E two years ago then I wouldn't be stuck  
behind a desk or permanently on planetside! It's insufferable!"

"You know that Deanna Troi deserves that posting, she's worked very  
hard for it, especially when her mother was so against her even going  
to Starfleet Academy. Besides that was years ago, surely you can't  
still be hung up with what happened almost twelve years ago!"

"But father…"

"I don't want to hear it Kitana!" he said sternly. "I didn't bring  
you up to be jealous of other people!"

"I know father, it just that I had some many expectations of  
Starfleet and ending up back on Betazed twelve years after I left it  
for space exploration, just isn't what I wanted."

"Oh, I see, so being able to spend quality time with your poor old  
father doesn't appeal to you?"

"You know it does, father."

"Good then let's not hear any more of your nonsense, okay?"

"Alright father. Look I've some work to finish, but after that I'll  
come home and you, mother and I can have lunch."

"Very well, daughter, I look forward to it."

The older man left. As soon as he had, Kitana Lepec sat back in her  
chair.

`God, I've got to get out of this office job…hmmm, I wonder if  
there's anything interesting in Deanna's file that I could use?' she  
thought to herself.

"Computer, locate and display the file of Deanna Troi."

Kitana's blank screen was filled with Deanna's picture and her  
profile. Kitana stared at the picture.

"Still as beautiful as ever, unfortunately." She sighed.

She continued to read the profile, but when it came to Deanna's  
personal history there were a few inconsistencies.

"Computer, explain for missing data in this file."

"A security code is needed for access to this area of the file.  
Information stored here is  
part of her personal logs and is not for general viewing."

"Computer, access that file."

"Security code required."

Kitana was about to give up when she had a thought. Her Counsellor's  
code would get her into any file in the Starfleet database.

"Security code; Lepec, one, two, nine, three."

"Code accepted."

The rest of the information scrolled down the page. One part caught  
her attention, as she stopped the scrolling to read into it, a small  
smile played on her lips.

"Oh, Deanna, how could you be so foolish?!"

****

**One Week Later…**

"Now take a deep, calming breath…there don't you feel better already?"

The brown haired man, sitting across from her, opened his brown eyes  
and smiled.

"Yes, Counsellor, I do."

"Now, whenever you feel that tension starting to build, just do that  
breathing exercise, okay?"

"Sure, Counsellor."

"Breathing exercises won't be a permanent solution to your problem,  
but it's a start until I can see you again. Now you'll have to excuse  
me, Lieutenant Benedict, but I have a meeting now. I'll contact you  
with an appointment later in the week, alright?"

"Thank you, Counsellor, you've been a great help."

"Anytime, Lieutenant." Smiled Deanna, as Benedict got up and left the  
room, a huge grin across his face.

"Another satisfied customer, hey, Counsellor?" came a voice from the  
door.

"Yes, Will, I like to think so."

Deanna looked up from her computer PADD and saw Will Riker, as  
stunning as ever, leaning against her doorframe and smiling that  
brilliant smile at her.

"You ready to go, Counsellor."

"Yes, there's nothing left to finish here, just yet. Give it twenty  
minutes tops and the messages will start to pour in." she said  
standing up from her sofa and walking over to Will.

"That bad, huh?"

Deanna shrugged and walked out of her office, followed closely by  
Riker.

***

"Okay, is there anything else?" asked Jean-Luc Picard.

The captain of the U.S.S Enterprise- E sat at the head of the  
Conference Lounge table, staring down at his senior staff. They  
remained silent; a few of them shook their heads.

"Very well, then you're all dismissed."

As they began to walk past him, he said,

"Counsellor Troi, a word please."

The small Betazoid counsellor walked away from the tall First Officer  
of the Enterprise and sat back at the conference table.

"What could they be talking about in there?" Quizzed Riker, over an  
hour later.

"Will," answered Beverley Crusher, "I'm sure we'll find out soon  
enough, if we're meant to know."

At that moment the doors to the Conference Lounge opened and Captain  
Jean-Luc Picard stormed out. Anger was written all over his face. He  
did not look at anyone, he simply entered his Ready Room and the  
doors hissed angrily shut after him. The First Officer and the C.M.O  
stared at each other in shock. What could have possibly gone on in  
there to annoy the Captain so much?

"I think you should go to her." Suggested Beverley, when Deanna Troi  
did not appear at the door.

Will nodded at the older woman and walked cautiously towards the  
closed door of the Conference Lounge.

She stood by the window, looking out at the stars, as the ship  
travelled at high warp.

"Deanna?"

She did not answer, but he saw her wipe her eyes quickly. Slowly she  
turned to face him. Her eyes were red and tear-filled and her cheeks  
were moist.

"Deanna, what is it? What's happened?"

Deanna simply shook her head and slowly turned back to the window.

"Imzadi, what is it?"

"That's it."

"What is?" he asked in confusion.

"Imzadi."

"Yes?" he asked, thinking she had called him.

"No," she answered back in annoyance, still not looking at  
him, "Imzadi is the problem."

Will moved closer to her and held her shoulders in his hands.

"I don't understand, Deanna. What are you saying?"

She finally turned to face him, her eyes welling up with tears when  
she looked into his.

"I'm being court-marshalled, Will."

"What the hell for?!" he said, shocked at the notion of Deanna being  
disgraced in such a way.

"Someone has informed Starfleet Command that I have an Imzadi…"

"Hold on, why would you court-marshalled for that?" he interrupted.

"The treaty between Betazed and the Federation specifically states  
that all those who have the Imzadi bond must report it to Command.  
Starfleet needs to know, because of the added dangers of space  
exploration and telepathy…"

"And you never told them about `Us', did you?"

"No, I didn't," she turned back to the window, "but I have my  
reasons."

For a few moments, Will said nothing, but finally he asked,

"So what happens to you if you're found guilty?"

"My career in Starfleet will be over."

She felt something stir within him and she whirled round to face him.

"No, Will, you will not expose yourself!"

"Deanna, I can't let you do this alone."

"If you tell them, then your career will be over too. You've spent  
more time in Starfleet than I have. Your whole life is Starfleet. I  
won't let you throw your career away over something you didn't  
understand!"

She turned back to the window in exasperation.

"Deanna,"

He took both her arms and pulled her both round to face him again,

"I may not have understood then, but I do now. I'm not going to let  
you…"

"Will, I will have you ordered away from the hearing if you don't  
promise not to expose yourself!"

Her voice fell to a whisper as she said,

"At least let me protect you from this, Imzadi."

Will fell silent, as no answer came to him, their eyes locking for a  
few moments.

"Why was the Captain so angry when he left?"

"He felt that I had lied to him."

"Lied?"

"He's asked me on several occasions over the years, if you and I were  
joined. I've always told him we were not. I tried to explain to him  
that we had only rediscovered our bond during the Ba'Ku mission a few  
weeks ago, but he didn't want to listen."

"Deanna, you don't need to protect me." He said softly.

He placed his hand on her cheek, in the way she had come to love. She  
placed her over his and momentarily closed her eyes, savouring the  
moment.

"Will, please," she whispered, opening her oxyn eyes to look into his  
crystal blue eyes, "just promise me that you won't say anything. No  
one in Starfleet has a right to know the identity of the second  
person, especially when that person is not even Betazoid."

"Alright, I won't say anything, but I'm not happy about it."

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

"When's the hearing?"

"Tomorrow, in one of the larger conference rooms."

Deanna rested her head on his chest, as Will pulled her closer into  
his embrace.

***

The `Judges' had arrived sometime that night. Admiral Antonio Osan, a  
kindly middle-aged man, would lead the hearing. With him were three  
younger men, all Lieutenants and a Counsellor named Kitana Lepec.  
Kitana, was three quarters human and a quarter Betazoid, had no  
empathic abilities and could only communicate telepathically with her  
half human-half Betazoid father.  
The hearing had been scheduled for 10:00 hours the next morning. All  
of the senior staff would be there to support Deanna, but she had  
refused all their offers of their speaking in her defence. They had  
all offered, except Jean-Luc Picard.

Will Riker, dressed in the new standard dress uniform, pressed the  
chime on the door in front of him and waited. It slid open seconds  
later to reveal an equally formally dressed Deanna Troi.

"Okay, let's go and get this over with."

"Deanna, are you worried about something?"

"No…Yes. It's Kitana. You see we've been rivals since we were  
thirteen, all the way through University and Starfleet too. She's  
jealous of anyone who seems to be better than her at anything. She  
hates my status on Betazed, my empathic and telepathic abilities, but  
most of all, my position here on the Enterprise. She applied for this  
posting too, so I'm not particularly looking forward to having her on  
the jury."

Riker wasn't sure when Deanna had taken a breath in between all of  
that, but then that simply highlighted her agitated state.

Whilst he had been in the `Ten-Forward' Lounge last night, after  
leaving Deanna, Kitana had approached him and had tried to flirt with  
him, but something about her just pushed him the wrong way. She was  
very attractive; there could be no argument about that. She had long  
blond hair and piercing blue eyes, but her attitude had been all  
wrong, there was something not quite right about her. He had  
completed some research on her career and found a formal complaint in  
her record. The complaint was not about her; however, it was made by  
her. Shortly after Deanna had been awarded the position of Counsellor  
on the Enterprise-E, Kitana had written to Starfleet Command claiming  
that Deanna was unfit for the Enterprise's mission and was better off  
in the office job that she had been awarded. Riker knew at that  
point, before Deanna had even mentioned it, that Kitana Lepec was  
what he called a `spoilt-little-rich-girl.' She had the kind of `I-  
want-and-I-want-it-now' attitude that so many people despised. He was  
worried about this hearing too. If the grudge, that Kitana had for  
Deanna, had been going on for over twenty years, then Kitana had the  
perfect opportunity to exact revenge on Deanna by finding her guilty,  
no matter what everyone else thought.

The conference room fell quiet when Deanna and Riker entered. Will  
moved away from Deanna and sat with Beverley, Geordie, Data and  
Picard, who were seated in front of a large crowd of Enterprise  
officers. Deanna took the seat situated in the middle of the room  
behind a large desk. To her right was another large table with four  
seats behind it for her jury and in front of her was another table  
and chair for her judge. The judge and jury entered and everyone  
stood, as the five officials sat down. Osan indicated for the crowd  
to sit, they did so and Deanna remained standing.

"Do you," his voice boomed, "Commander Deanna Troi, Counsellor and  
Bridge officer of the U.S.S Enterprise, Daughter of the Fifth House  
of Betazed, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but  
the truth, so help you God?"

"I do." She answered her voice firm and confidant.

"Very well. Do you know why you have been summoned before this court,  
this morning?" He had a kindly, but authoritarian voice.

"It is my belief, sir, that an anonymous person has informed you that  
I am part of an ancient bond of my people, known as `Imzadi'."

"That is correct. Now, may I ask, where is your Imzadi?"

"I plead the Right of `Inni-ya', sir."

"Very well." He said, nodding to her with a slight smile. "For the  
benefit of those among us who do not know the Betazoid Law, the  
accused has pleaded for the `Right of Hidden Identity' for her  
Imzadi, which I will grant in accordance to the Betazed-Federation  
Treaty."

A murmur rose and fell amongst the spectators.

"Now, Commander, may I ask why you never informed Starfleet of this  
bond, as in accordance with the same treaty?"

"My bond was formed many years ago, sir, and, as I told Captain  
Picard, I was not aware that this bond still existed at the time of  
my acceptance into Starfleet Academy nor when taking up this post on  
the Enterprise."

"So, when did you become aware of its existence?"

"About two weeks ago, sir. When I became involved with my Imzadi on a  
more intimate level again."

"I see, so from the time you enrolled into Starfleet until two weeks  
ago, you and your Imzadi were, what exactly?"

"Colleges and very close friends, sir."

"Has there ever been a point in your career, when this bond, even  
when it was not at it's strongest, was a disadvantage or a danger to  
your ship, mission or crew?"

"Not to my recollection, sir."

"What about you, Captain Picard, have you ever regarded this bond as  
a danger to your ship, mission or crew?"

Jean-Luc Picard stood up and Deanna immediately had a sense of  
foreboding at having her captain speak.

"No, Admiral. If anything, I would say that this bond, even when at  
it's weakest, has been an advantage to my ship and crew on many  
occasions."

"Thank you, Captain." Replied Osan, as Picard sat back down. "Are  
there any other questions?"

The jury stayed quiet, one or two of them shaking their heads.

"Very well. We will adjourn for now to discuss this matter. We will  
inform you all of another time for our answers. Dismissed."

There was a collective sigh of relief, as the judge and jury exited  
the room. Deanna made her way to the senior staff, passing other  
officers that were exiting the room. Beverley and Riker hugged Deanna  
when she reached them.

"How do you think it went from a spectators point of view?" she  
asked, feeling tired and worn out even though it was still the  
morning.

"I have to say that Admiral Osan seemed very convinced by your  
reasons, Deanna." Answered Picard.

It was the longest sentence he had uttered to her since yesterday in  
the conference lounge.

"Captain Picard is correct, Counsellor. There should be no logical  
reason to dismiss you." Continued Data.

Deanna smiled politely at the gold-skinned android.

"Captain," she began, "I want to thank you for what you said…"

"Think nothing of it," he interrupted, "I just told the truth."

"Yes, sir, I know, but…"

"Then there's nothing else to say about it." He interrupted again, as  
he stood up and left the room.

Beverley placed an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Don't take his reaction too hard, Dee."

Deanna nodded slightly.

"I'm going to `Ten-Forward'. I'll see you all back here later." She  
said, her voice soft.

Those that knew her best could hear traces of hurt in her voice.

As she reached the corridor, she felt him coming up behind her.

"Do you mind if I join you, Deanna?" he asked.

"No, Will, I don't" she turned her head to face him. "You know I  
always enjoy your company."

He rewarded her compliment with one of his famous and most charming  
smiles.

***

It was as they sat in `Ten-Forward', that Deanna's commbadge chimed.  
She reached up and tapped it lightly.

"Troi here."

"Commander, this is Admiral Osan."

"Yes, Admiral, is there something I can do for you?"

"No, no. I'm just calling to let you know that the next hearing has  
been scheduled for 15:00 hours this afternoon. All your active duties  
have been suspended for today."

"Thank you, sir. Troi out."

As she tapped her commbadge to break the link, a waiter walked past  
their table. She tapped his elbow lightly;

"I'll have another chocolate sundae."

The man nodded and left to get her order.

"You've got a bad feeling about this second hearing haven't you?"

"Yes." She said, quietly.

She had almost forgotten that Will was sitting opposite her, so  
engrossed in her thoughts had she been.

"What did you do, scan his emotions for the answer?"

"No!" She said, shocked that he would even suggest that, but almost  
immediately she sensed his usual teasing self and relaxed  
slightly. "I heard it in his voice…"

She trailed off as the waiter returned, placed the ice-cream desert  
in front of her and left again silently. She didn't eat it; she  
simply dipped the spoon into the mound of chocolate ice-cream and hot  
caramel sauce and then withdrew the spoon slowly. She then began to  
slowly mix it all together into a gooey slush.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked a bemused look upon his face.

"Why? Do you want it?" she asked without enthusiasm.

"No, it's just that it's not like you to not eat ice-cream when  
you're depressed."

"I'm too depressed to bother."

"Well," he said, in a huffy child-like manner, "you can't stay  
depressed for the next four hours, can you?"

"Yes," she huffed back, sitting back into her chair and folding her  
arms across her chest, "I can."

"Come on." He said, standing and offering his hand out to her.

She took it and stood up beside him, unsure of what he was up to.

The room smelt of lavender, that much she knew, but her view of the  
room he had led her to, was still obscured by his hand. Behind her,  
he whispered into her ear,

"Okay, I'm going to remove my hand now."

The feel of his warm breath on the cool skin of her ear made her spin  
tingle. She simply nodded. His hand slipped from her eyes and she  
blinked to adjust to the dim light.

"Will, what are we doing in your quarters?"

He simply took her hand, turned her around to face him and kissed  
her, fully. When the kiss broke, she whispered,

"Oh, I see…"

He smiled and kissed her again. As they kissed, he lifted her into  
his arms and carried her into his bedroom.

***

Deanna Troi arrived in the conference room after Will Riker. After  
his `anti-depressant' therapy, she had returned to her own quarters  
to shower and change into another dress uniform. When she entered the  
large room, she found that it was so full that many people were  
standing. As she sat back behind the desk in the middle of the room  
she looked into the seated crowd and spotted the senior officers and  
Captain Picard. After a few moments the jury arrived. The look in  
Kitana's eyes and the slight smirk that tugged at her cranberry lips  
made Deanna's skin crawl. After a few more moments the judge entered  
the room. Everybody stood, but were quickly indicated to sit back  
down. Again, Deanna remained standing, as did the officers without  
seats.

"Commander Deanna Troi, Counsellor and Bridge officer of the Flagship  
Enterprise, Daughter of the Fifth House of Betazed, it is the opinion  
of the jury that you are found guilty of insubordination and the  
breaking of the Betazed-Federation treaty."

Gasps of shock emanated from the crowd. Beverley and a few other  
officers, that were patients of Deanna, began to sob. As Riker  
comforted Deanna's best friend, he turned to watch Deanna, the tears  
stinging his own eyes. Her face was expressionless, but tears had  
begun to form in her dark eyes.

"You," continued Osan, "will be stripped of your rank and position,  
as well as all privileges that are associated with that rank and  
position."

Osan looked to his computer PADD before continuing,

"The Enterprise will be assigned a new counsellor by tomorrow  
morning when the Enterprise will depart this sector for another  
mission. You shall not be aboard this vessel when it leaves."

It was at this point that tears began to fall silently from her eyes.  
She made no attempt to wipe them away. She stood in the middle of a  
room full of friends, colleges, an enemy and her lover, and yet,  
Deanna Troi, felt completely alone.

"However, Deanna, you are a daughter of the Fifth House of Betazed  
and therefore we cannot stop your government involving you in  
Starfleet-Betazed matters, as a representative, nor can we stop you  
from continuing in the psychology field, as you achieved those  
qualifications before you entered Starfleet. Do you have anything to  
say?"

"No, sir." She almost whispered.

"You do not wish to appeal?" he asked in surprise.

Deanna sensed that he did not believe that her sentence was just and  
was suggesting that she should appeal, but something was gone.  
Something was missing from within herself and, now, she no longer  
cared.

"No, sir."

"Others may wish to appeal against this sentence, do you wish them to  
be stopped from doing so?"

"I cannot stop the opinions of others, Admiral. I will not deny them  
that right."

"Very well. Let it be known," he said raising the volume of his voice  
and looking at the crowd around him, "that any of you who wish to  
appeal against this sentence can do so one month from today.  
Dismissed."

Deanna was out of the room quickly, avoiding the stares of her  
spectators.

***

"Deanna, please, just open the door!"

He cried, banging his fists against the locked doors of Deanna Troi's  
quarters.

"Go away!" Came her muffled reply.

"Imzadi, I'm not leaving until you open this door and talk to me!"

"No, Will, please! Just go away!"

Will Riker lost his temper at that moment and decided not to bother  
being polite.

"Computer, override lock. Security code; Riker, alpha, beta, zero,  
zero, two."

"Code accepted."

Deanna's door slid open with a hiss to admit him. Her living quarters  
were empty; there was nothing to indicate that this was someone's  
home, other than a few large crates that lay in the middle of the  
room. Will walked into Deanna's bedroom. Beside Deanna's bed were a  
few more crates, identical to those in her living quarters, on her  
bed were several bags full of clothing. In one corner of the bedroom  
was a pile of material, which he discovered to be her uniforms.

"I asked you not to come in." Came her whispering voice as she  
emerged from her bathroom.

He heard the sadness in her voice and, when he turned to face her,  
saw the pain in her tear-filled eyes.

"You're packing already?"

"Yes, I've got to be gone in the morning, you know that."

She placed a few more items of clothing carelessly into the bags, as  
she spoke.

"How's Beverley? I sensed that she was distressed during the  
hearing..."

"Of course she's upset!" he yelled, "You're her best friend and…!"

"Don't' yell at me!" she screamed back at him.

"How could you…how could you not appeal?!" he yelled again.

"I…I don't know." She stammered, her voice little above a whisper,  
her head dropped in shame.

"You don't know? You don't know?!" he yelled again, in  
exasperation. "My God, Deanna, if you appeal you could get your  
position back! Don't you want that?"

He moved closer to her, placing one hand on her shoulder and the  
other under her chin, lifting it so that she looked at him. In a  
whisper that held so much emotion that it tore at Deanna's soul, he  
asked,

"Don't you love me enough to at least try…?"

"How can you say that?!" she cried, pushing him away from her. "Don't  
you EVER question my feelings for you!"

"Deanna, I'm…I'm sorry."

"Do you really think I want to leave? This is my home, my family! I  
could never wish to leave the Enterprise, Beverly, but most of all,  
you!"

The hurt in her voice and the sight of the tears rolling down her  
cheeks, stabbed at his heart, hurting him more then he thought was  
possible.

"God, Imzadi, I'm sorry. I didn't…" he whispered, trying to get  
closer to her.

"Just go." She whispered.

"What?"

"I said, get out!" she said, her voice breaking with sobs. "I never  
want to see you again!"

"Deanna, no! Please, I didn't…"

"Get. Out!"

For a few seconds he stood still, contemplating whether or not he  
should go to her or simply comply with her wishes. He left silently,  
his fists clenched and his head bent down in shame and defeat. The  
small ex-counsellor of the Enterprise wept bitterly as she sank to  
the floor of her quarters, hugging her knees to her chest.

**Two Hours Later…**

"But, Bev, how could I say that to her…?" Will Riker cried to the  
older woman beside him. "It was uncalled for, completely cruel and  
cold-hearted of me!"

"Will, don't blame yourself. She just needs sometime to cool off.  
After all, she's had the biggest shock out of all of us."

Jean-Luc Picard sat forward, leaning towards the younger man in front  
of him, resting his elbows on his Ready Room desk.

"Perhaps, Number One, she is ready to forgive you now. It's been two  
hours since this incident and she only has a few hours before she has  
to leave. I'm sure she'll want to make amends before then."

"Why don't we all go down there now?" Suggested Beverley.

The two men nodded and rose from their seats.

***

They sounded the door chime several times, but they were not  
answered, so Will opened the door with his security code. The room  
was completely bare and dark, only a pile of discarded uniforms lay  
in one corner of the room.

"Computer, location of Deanna Troi?" Commanded Picard, his voice  
echoing slightly in the abandoned room.

"Deanna Troi is in her quarters."

"Computer, check again." Commanded Riker in confusion.

The computer gave the same answer.

"Will, on the desk." Muttered Beverley.

On Deanna's bare desk, which had once been cluttered with psychology  
reports; lay a single rose, a folded piece of paper and Deanna's  
commbadge. Will picked up the crisp, white paper and unfolded it.  
Deanna's curved handwriting scrolled down the page:

_Imzadi,_  
_I can no longer stay here, knowing that I can never be the woman I_  
_once was and knowing that I cannot stay with you on the Enterprise._  
_Whether or not I can forgive you for what you said to me earlier, I_  
_don't know, but know, that my love for you remains._  
_By the time you read this, I suspect that, I should be long gone._  
_Please do not make any attempts to contact me. I need time to think._

_Deanna xxx_

Will pressed the letter to his chest, unable to stop the tears from  
streaming down his cheeks.

"Will," asked Beverly, coming closer to him, "what is it?"

He handed the letter to her and picked up the deep red coloured rose.  
He felt the silky smooth petals, as he wiped his tears away from his  
cheeks with it.

"My God, Will, she must have left in the same shuttle as Admiral  
Osan! That was over an hour ago!"

She began to sob.

"How could she leave without saying goodbye?"

"I'm sorry, Bev. If I hadn't said what I did, she would have stayed  
till tomorrow."

Jean-Luc Picard finished reading Deanna's letter.

"There's nothing we can do, except comply with her wishes of non-  
communication with us…"

"Captain, I can't just let her go…!" Will interrupted.

"We must do as she has asked, Will, but be assured that this is not  
the end of this matter. I'm not keen on having my Counsellor  
dismissed so easily. I intend to appeal in a month's time; I would  
suggest that you do too. Mister Data has informed me that we have a  
very strong case and that there were no logical reasons for Deanna's  
dismissal. Until then, you must be strong, Will, we all do. We've all  
been affected by her leaving, but life must go on."

With that Jean-Luc Picard exited the empty quarters that once  
belonged to a close and valued friend of his. The woman who had  
helped retrieve him from the Borg and also assisted in his recovery,  
despite him being a difficult patient. She hadn't given up on him and  
he didn't intend to give up on her.

**Four Months Later…**

"Yes, Picard, the appeals from your crew have gone through, as well  
as those from Betazed, but the Council's taking its time getting back  
to us with their decision."

"But, Admiral Osan, with all due respect, isn't three months a bit  
excessive for a decision of this kind?"

"Yes, Jean-Luc, it is, but I'll see what I can do. In the mean time,  
you must prepare the Enterprise to receive delegates from the  
Betazoid and Helikin people in the Dekan system. I needn't tell you  
of the importance of this trade agreement between these two peoples."

"Yes, Admiral, I understand. What exactly will our part be in this?"

"Your job, Captain, is to convince the Betazoid delegation to agree  
to this treaty."

"Very well, Admiral. We appreciate your assistance in this appeal."

The older Admiral nodded his head and the screen went blank.

"Commander Riker, I can't take it anymore, she's just not helping!"

"Lieutenant Benedict, please calm down."

"No offence, Commander, but how can I calm down when the woman, who's  
supposed to help me reduce my stress levels, is actually increasing  
them?!"

"Ah, I take it your sessions with Counsellor Lepec are not going  
particularly well."

"That's putting it lightly, Commander." Answered the man, who stood  
at the same height as his C.O, with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do, Lieutenant. Excuse me, I've got a meeting  
with Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher."

"Thanks, sir, I appreciate your help."

Will Riker continued to walk down the corridor, only breaking into a  
smile when the turbolift doors closed around him.

"Sorry I'm late, Captain, Doctor." Will said nodding, as he entered  
the Captain's Ready Room.

"Some problem, Commander?"

"Well, quite possibly, sir. One of our new Counsellor's patients is  
not particularly happy with her services."

"They're not the only one…" muttered Beverley.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" asked the Captain.

"I've had several complaints from my patients about Counsellor Lepec  
too."

"Why did no one tell me about these incidents?"

"I thought it was an isolated incident." Said Riker, sitting down  
beside Beverley.

"Yes, I thought the same thing."

"Well, I'll talk to our Counsellor soon. Now to business, we're being  
diverted to the Dekan system where we'll pick up delegates from  
Betazed and Helika. Our assignment is to convince the Betazoids to  
sign a trade agreement with the Helikin council."

"When do we arrive?" asked Riker.

"Two hours. Guinin is already preparing Ten-Forward for  
a reception to be held before the first conference."

"We'll be ready, sir. Is there anything else?"

"Just to let you know that our appeals have gone through to the  
Federation council, but it's taking them along time to come to a  
decision. Admiral Osan is preparing to intervene on our behalves."

"Thank you for letting me know, sir."

"Now, I'm sure you've both got things to do. I'll talk to our  
Counsellor."

The C.O and the C.M.O stood up as Picard tapped his commbadge,

"Picard to Lepec. Counsellor could you come to my Ready Room please."

"Aye, sir. I'm on my way."

As the First Officer and the C.M.O walked onto the Bridge, the new  
Counsellor glided past them. As she walked past Riker she smiled  
seductively at him and then entered the Captain's Ready Room. Riker  
heard a growl of disgust emanate from Beverley Crusher and saw her  
roll her eyes.

"Will she ever stop?" Beverley asked in annoyance.

"I doubt it and she can't understand the fact that I'm not  
interested, either."

Will shook his head, as they entered the turbolift.

"Counsellor, I'm sorry to say that I've had a number of complaints  
about your counselling sessions."

"I can't imagine why, Captain, most of my patients have improved  
greatly and in a quicker time then it would have taken Counsellor  
Troi to…."

"Counsellor Lepec," he said sternly, "your work is under a lot of  
scrutiny from your patients.  
Deanna Troi was an exemplary officer and Counsellor and never, in all  
the years she served under me, did I receive any complaints about her  
work…"

"Captain, permission to speak freely?" she interrupted.

"Very well." He said, a frown forming across his face.

"I am not Counsellor Troi, but everyone expects me to be exactly like  
her!" she said, angrily, "how can I be someone I'm not?!"

"No one is expecting you to be Deanna, Counsellor, but I hope that  
you will take the time to listen to what this crew has to say. You  
must understand that the crew had known Deanna any time between two  
and twelve years, it's not easy to accept the loss of someone you're  
close to."

"Captain, it's not like she's dead!"

"Counsellor, that's quite enough! I will not have you disrespecting  
Deanna, is that clear?"

At first Lepec said nothing,

"Is that clear, Counsellor?"

"Yes, sir." She replied through gritted teeth.

"You're dismissed."

***

Counsellor Kitana Lepec sat, as usual, alone in the `Ten Forward'  
lounge, nursing a drink of sinthohol. Her thoughts ran rampant  
through her mind. How the hell was she going to persuade the Captain  
that she was better suited for this posting than that upper-class  
bitch, Deanna Troi, when the First Officer was besotted with her and  
the rest of the crew all loved her? Perhaps she knew things about  
Deanna Troi that they didn't, after all she had grown up in close  
proximity to her. Things that perhaps would convince them that Deanna  
Troi was not what she seemed…

***

"Commander." Greeted Picard, as Will Riker sat down in his usual seat  
on the Bridge.

"Captain." He replied.

His First Officer had obviously been distressed by Deanna's leaving,  
but more so by her wishes to be left alone. Deanna had not contacted  
him, as yet, nor had she contacted Will or Beverley. Worry had caused  
his First Officer sleepless nights of wondering about Deanna's  
whereabouts and condition. Four months of worry could turn, even the  
strongest of men, to a worn out jumble of nerves and Will Riker was,  
as far as Jean-Luc was concerned, an extremely resilient man, but  
Deanna had an unusual affect on Riker.

"I thought you'd like to know that I got a list of the Ambassadors  
that we'll have aboard. One of them is a Daughter of the Fifth House  
of Betazed."

"Deanna?" he asked.

Picard shrugged,

"It doesn't say whether it's Deanna or Lwaxanna."

Will nodded his head slightly, taking in the news that either Deanna  
or Deanna's formidable mother would be aboard. If it was Deanna had  
she forgiven him and if it was her mother did she know what had been  
going on?

**Three Days Before:**

_`Deanna, Little One, stop mopping around, I need to talk to you.'_

_`What is it mother? I really busy.'_ She sent back.

_`Busy being depressed when you could be working. You're not helping_  
_your condition by confining yourself to your room…'_

"Mother," said Deanna aloud, as she came down the stairs from her  
bedroom, "my condition is fine. What is it you need?"

"Your mother is in a bit of a muddle. I've got a conference here in  
three days, but Starfleet and the Betazoid Council also want me to  
lead trade agreement negotiations between Betazed and the Helikin. If  
I stay here, will you mediate the negotiations?"

"Alright, when do I leave and where am I going?"

"You leave tomorrow to join the Helikin Ambassadors on the  
Enterprise."

"The Enterprise! Mother, I can't…"

"Yes, you can. It's about time you went back and talked things  
through with William."

With that Lwaxanna Troi turned on her heel and left the room leaving  
Deanna with no choice, but to return to the Enterprise and face  
William. T. Riker.

***

"Captain, the Helikin delegates are now resting in their quarters and  
the shuttle carrying the Betazoid delegates has just docked in  
Shuttle Bay 2."

"Thank you, Mister Data. Commander Riker will you join me. Picard to  
Doctor Crusher, could you meet myself and Commander Riker in Shuttle  
Bay 2."

"Acknowledge, Captain." Came Beverley Crusher's voice, as Picard and  
Riker entered a turbolift.

Beverley Crusher was already waiting for them as Riker and Picard  
strolled down the corridor. In silence they entered the Shuttle Bay.  
The small shuttle's hatch had just opened with a hiss. Three Betazoid  
males exited the shuttle and nodded politely at the three officers  
before turning back towards the exit. A small, young-looking, blonde  
Betazoid woman stepped down from the shuttle with a helping hand from  
one of the men. She turned back to the exit without looking at  
Picard, Riker or Crusher. She offered her hand to the last figure in  
the shuttle. The figure was obviously unsteady on his/her feet. To  
the three Starfleet officers' delight, Deanna Troi emerged from  
inside the shuttle. Stepping off the shuttle, into the Shuttle Bay's  
light, Deanna looked pale, tired and weak and all three officers  
noticed. Her purple robe flowed down to her ankles and, though it was  
not fitted, it was obvious that Deanna had lost quite a bit of  
weight. Finally Deanna looked at them.

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard may I introduce my fellow Ambassadors;  
Chancellor Triand,"

The middle aged, white haired man nodded.

"Chancellor Triand's son, Chancellor Bix and their aid Sen'nax."

The two younger dark haired men nodded in turn.

"This," she motioned to the young blonde Betazoid, "is my Aide, Ryla."

Picard bowed graciously to each of those being introduced to him. He  
turned to his own officers.

"For the benefit of your party, Deanna…"

Troi raised her hand to stop him,

"Please, Captain, I'd prefer it if you would address me as Ambassador  
on this trip."

Riker and Crusher exchanged glances with one another. Picard, ever  
the diplomat, merely smiled,

"Very well…Ambassador. For the benefit of your party may I introduce  
my First Officer, Commander William Riker and my Chief Medical  
Officer, Doctor Beverley Crusher."

Riker and Crusher bowed as they were introduced.

"May we show you to your quarters, Ambassadors?" asked Picard.

Triand, Bix and their aid Sen'nax nodded with appreciation as Riker  
and Crusher led them away.

"Ambassador Troi may I take you and your aid to your quarters?"

"That won't be necessary, Captain. I took the liberty of having  
Mister Data forwarding me the location of my quarters. Ryla will stay  
with me so you can keep her quarters vacant."

"As you wish, Ambassador. The introductory gathering will be in  
the `Ten Forward' lounge at 18:00 hours. I hope you will join us."

The former Counsellor of the Enterprise nodded and then, holding  
tightly onto Ryla's arm, she left the Shuttle Bay leaving behind a  
bewildered Picard.

"If you ask me, Will, she didn't look well." Commented Beverley, as  
they walked away from the last Ambassador's quarters.

"No she didn't." Came Riker's short reply

"Wasn't it strange that she wanted to stay on formal terms?"

"No, not really. It's her way of telling us that this visit is  
strictly business."

There was a few moments silence before Crusher spoke again.

"I didn't know Deanna had an aide."

"Nor did i."

"Do you think she'll come to `Ten Forward' tonight?"

"She will, but only because she has to."

"Oh."

***

The gathering in the `Ten Forward' Lounge was already in full swing  
when the Betazoid Ambassadors arrived along with Deanna Troi and the  
aides, Ryla and Sen'nax.

"Ambassadors, so glad you could make it." Came Picard's voice, as he  
and his senior staff came towards them.

As Picard introduced Data, LaForge and Lepec to the other Betazoid  
ambassadors, Riker tried to involve Deanna in conversation.

"It's good to see you again, Ambassador."

"Like wise, Commander." She replied without feeling.

"Can I get you a drink at all?"

"No, thank you, Commander."

_`Ryla, could you see if you can find us a table? I not feeling all_  
_that well.'_

_`Alright Deanna.'_ Answered the blonde girl, bowing slightly and  
moving away.

Riker watched the exchange suspiciously.

"I'm glad to hear that accent again."

"Accent?"

"You've been on Betazed for quite awhile you've got your accent back.  
I like it."

Deanna looked shyly to the floor, a small, self-conscious smile began  
to form on her lips, but it was quickly hidden and she looked  
squarely and sternly at him.

"Commander, I don't mean to be rude, but I am only here for my  
mother. I'd appreciate it if we could keep this strictly  
professional."

"Don't you think we should talk, after all it has been four months…"

"Yes, that is true. It has been a while, but I'm only here until the  
end of these negotiations."

"What if the appeals go through?"

"Is your new Counsellor not good enough then, Commander?"

"Well, actually, she's not settling in all that well."

"What a pity. Please excuse me." She said without feeling, as Ryla  
saddled back up to them and gripped Deanna's elbow.

"By all means, Ambassador." He replied with false politeness.

As Deanna and Ryla moved to a secluded table, Beverley Crusher  
saddled up to Will.

"You okay, Will?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just wish she'd give up this professional  
bullshit."

"Can't be easy for you."

"Trouble with the ambassador?" Came another feminine voice from  
behind them.

"That's none of your concern, Counsellor Lepec."

"Of course not, Commander." She smirked and turned back to speak with  
Chancellor Bix, whom she already knew.

"Ambassador Troi, I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Captain Picard, please, sit down." She gestured to the chair  
opposite herself and Ryla.

Picard also gestured to a woman and a man beside him to sit down.  
Their yellow tinted skin was shiny and smooth and their noses were  
ridged like a Bajoran's.

"May I introduce Ambassador Kelic Binax," the man nodded, "and  
Chancellor Andrana Tellon."

"Andrana! By the Gods, how long has it been?" cried Deanna, as  
Andrana bowed down to hug  
her old friend.

"Far too long, my friend, far too long."

They separated from each other's arms,

"You look unwell, Deanna."

"Oh, I'm fine, nothing to worry about, just a slight Betazoid bug!"  
she laughed.

"You know each other, Andrana?"

"Yes, Kelic. Deanna's mother and my father were very close. They were  
involved in the very first Betazoid-Helikin treaty." She smiled with  
nostalgia.

Another figure joined the table.

"Hello, Deanna."

"Kitana, how are you enjoying my Counselling position?"

"It's been fine. Actually, several of your former patients have  
healed much quicker than you predicted them to."

"Funny, I heard you were having a few problems settling in."

"Listening rumours? Deanna, that's so unlike you."

"Some people change…and others remain the same. Please excuse me."  
She said, motioning to Ryla, who helped her up and led her one of the  
central windows.

Other than that one incident, the rest of the evening was a success,  
but the hardest part would begin in the morning- the negotiations,  
when old friends, and new, would become only professionals.

***

"So, you see, Ambassador Troi, the trade agreement will benefit both  
our worlds in both financial and political ways." Concluded Andrana.

Deanna Troi leaned forward in her seat for the first time since the  
meeting had started over two hours ago.

"Chancellor, I'm not interested in how this may improve our financial  
assets, you've evaded my question. Does your government, your whole  
government, agree with this treaty or not?"

`She's still good.' Thought Picard who sat at the head of the table  
along with Riker, Lepec, Crusher, LaForge and Data.

"Well, I…"

"Ambassador Troi," interrupted Kelic, "why should it matter if all  
the government officials agree or not, surely us having the backing  
of a few of the Chancellors counts for something?"

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't."

"May I asked why, Ambassador?" Came Picard's voice.

Was it his imagination or did Troi seem very cold and non-negotiable  
towards most people at the moment?

"I'm not willing to risk Betazed, just because a handful of  
Chancellors are in agreement about this treaty. The chancellors have  
no real power on Helikinus; it is a military-led government. Those  
military leaders are still very xenophobic when it comes to telepaths  
and empaths, which does not go down well with me, Captain."

"But surely, Ambassador, that it shows the willingness of the Helikin  
people to change their ways?" asked Riker.

"Unfortunately Commander Riker, it does not." She paused, looking  
suspiciously at the Starfleet officers. "I'm confused also by the  
presence of Starfleet during these negotiations. What exactly is  
Starfleet's purpose here, Captain?"

"We are to convince your party to agree to the Helikin treaty."

"It is not my party that you have to convince, Captain. I am the one  
who makes the ultimate decision, you must convince me."

"Very well." Said Picard after a few moments silence. "I believe a  
break is in order, we will adjourn until tomorrow."

With nods of agreement they rose from their seats with a collective  
sigh. San'nax tended to his charges and Ryla immediately helped Troi  
from her seat and brought her a glass of cool water. Picard noticed  
that Deanna was shaking slightly and that her face was slightly paler  
than it had been yesterday.

"Ambassador, are you well?

"Yes, Captain, I am fine." Picard again noticed, with an inward  
smile, that Deanna's stay on Betazed had brought back the slight  
accent in her voice that she had had when she had first begun to  
serve under him on the Enterprise-D.

"Well, please let us know if you do feel unwell."

Deanna inclined her head slightly.

"Why do you not tell them Deanna. It is obvious, even if I was not a  
telepath, that they care very much for you?" said Ryla, speaking out  
loud for the first time.

"Yes, they do, Ryla and I for them, which is why I cannot tell them  
for it would worry them so greatly."

From where they stood, Crusher and Riker, standing with Andrana and  
Kelic, heard the conversation between Deanna and Ryla.

"Doctor, may I have a private word with you?"

"Of course, Commander. Would you excuse us, Chancellor, Ambassador?"

"By all means." Answered Andrana, as she and Kelic moved away to  
speak with Triand and Bix.

"You heard what I heard I take it?" Asked Beverley.

"Yes and I don't like it."

"You're going to like that even less." Answered the Doctor, inclining  
her head towards Deanna and Ryla, who had just been joined by Kitana  
Lepec.

"This can't be good." Muttered Riker.

"I do hope you are alright, Deanna…or should I call you Ambassador?  
You always did like being above everyone else, didn't you, Dee." She  
said bitchily.

"Grow up, Kitana." Deanna answered, feeling the colour drain from her  
face and the feelings of nausea she'd been feeling for the past two  
months returning.

_`Please not now.'_ She thought to herself.

_`Deanna?'_ asked Ryla sensing the symptoms return in Deanna.

_`I'll be alright, Ryla.'_

"Grow up? Is that all you can come up with? Oh, Deanna, you must be  
sicker than I thought for you not to come up with anything more."

Those in the room were becoming very aware of the argument and were  
now listening to the bickering, although the Betazoid Ambassadors  
were very aware of Deanna's increasing  
symptoms.

"I'm just sick of running into you everywhere I turn. What's the  
matter Counsellor, weren't you pleased with just trying to stop me  
from getting this position, that you had to steal it from me two  
years later?"

"Accept it, Deanna, the better counsellor won."

She leaned closer to Deanna's ear whispering so that only she could  
hear the exchange.

"I plan not to stop at your career."

As Lepec pulled back her eyes shifted slightly to her right, Deanna's  
eyes followed and saw Riker standing beside Crusher, both with  
concerned faces. Deanna immediately knew what Kitana meant.

"Don't even think it."

The room began to tilt slightly. Before Deanna could resist their  
help, Ryla, Bix and San'nax were at her side, having sensed the  
increasing deterioration of her condition. Triand turned towards  
Picard before exiting the room,

"Please, do not be concerned."

Before they were out of the door, Kitana shouted at Deanna,

"Don't be too unwell, Deanna, it would truly be a shame if you  
weren't around to at least try to take your position back!"

With a quick, disorientated glance at Kitana, Deanna was led out of  
the Conference Lounge.

"Counsellor, a word, please." Said the Captain, when the Helikin  
delegates had been led away by LaForge and Data.

"As you wish, Captain." She answered coyly.

"I don't know what you thought you were doing, Counsellor, but I will  
not have you speaking to Ambassador Troi like that! One more personal  
outburst like that and you'll be relieved of duty until she leaves!"

Picard didn't know whether he felt angry or embarrassed by Lepec's  
actions, but he was, for the first time in his career, beginning to  
think that maybe this particular officer did not deserve any more  
chances. She should have adjusted to the routine of her life aboard  
the Enterprise after four months, but he seemed to get nothing but  
complaints about her still!

"Captain, I was just….."

"No more excuses, Counsellor!" he retorted, as he, Riker and Crusher  
stormed out.

"Time to begin, I should think." Kitana said to the empty room, a  
gleam of malice shone in her blue eyes.

***

"Hello, Data, may I sit down?"

Data looked up from his computer PADD into the face of Kitana Lepec.

"Of course, Counsellor."

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" she asked sitting across from him.

"No, Counsellor, you are not. Is there something you wish to discuss  
with me?"

"Well, actually, Data, I was wondering why Deanna is liked so much  
here?"

"I believe it is her familiarity and the trust that the crew has in  
her. You seem surprised, Counsellor. You did know her in the past did you not?"

"Yes, Data, I did and that's why I am surprised at your answer."

"I do not understand how that could come as a surprise, Counsellor."

"Let's just say I know things about, Deanna, that perhaps it would be  
best I didn't disclose, as it may tarnish the crews' perception of  
her."

"Does Ambassador Troi have some form of personality defect that we do  
not know of?"

"I guess you could say that, Data."

"Would you tell me what that is?"

"Well, let's just say she isn't entirely truthful when it comes to  
the true extent of her empathic and telepathic abilities."

"Please elaborate, Counsellor."

"How do I start?" replied Kitana, smiling inwardly.

***

Ryla greeted Picard, Riker and Crusher when they arrived at Deanna  
Troi's assigned quarters.

"She is resting, Captain."

"Ryla, it's important that we speak to her. Please?" said Crusher.

"I'll see what I can do. Deanna is quite stubborn at times." She  
smiled. "Please wait in the living quarters."

"We understand." Answered Riker, as they entered the dimly lit  
quarters and Ryla went into the bathroom.

"Ryla? Ryla, I need you!" came Deanna's call from the bedroom.

Instinct took over Riker, Crusher and Picard as they raced into the  
bedroom.  
Deanna lay on the bed, sweat covered her forehead and tears trickled  
down her cheeks. She held her abdomen, as if in pain.

"Deanna?" said Beverley, as she knelt beside her and put her hand to  
her friend's burning forehead.

"Ryla?"

Deanna opened her eyes and moved quickly out of Beverley's reach. She  
also noticed Riker and Picard standing at the foot of her bed.  
"What are you doing here?"

"We were concerned about you, Ambassador and we heard you call for  
help whilst waiting in your living quarters." Explained Picard.

"Deanna, will you come to Sickbay?"

"I do not wish for your care, Doctor, that is why I have Ryla here."

Her professionalism was back in play.  
Ryla entered the bedroom, at that moment, carrying a tray. On the  
tray, Riker spied a hypospray and a bottle of blue liquid.

"It's alright, Deanna, I'm here now."

Ryla laid Deanna back onto the bed and then injected Troi with the  
blue liquid.

"Better?"

"Yes, but not much."

"Your system's becoming immune to the Trixanta."

Deanna nodded slowly and was soon asleep.

"Trixanta? Ryla that's only used…"

"Doctor Crusher, we are very aware of Trixanta's uses, it's also  
necessary in the Ambassador's case. Now, please, Deanna needs her  
rest before the negotiations tomorrow."

Picard and Crusher nodded and left with Ryla close behind. She turned  
back to see Riker still staring at Deanna.

"Commander…" she stopped, reading something in his thoughts and  
emotions. "Alright, Commander, you may stay for awhile."

"Thank you, Ryla." He said, walking over to Deanna's bedside and took  
hold of Deanna's hand.

"Imzadi." Came Deanna's whispered voice, through the drug-induced  
sleep.

Will smiled at her first acknowledgement of him.

"I'm right here, Imzadi. I'm not going anywhere."

Ryla came back in.

"What's wrong with her, Ryla?"

"I'm afraid she is the only one who can tell you, but I can tell you  
that she's been in this condition for two months and it's worsening."

Riker shook his head sadly, why hadn't she called him for his help?

***

"Okay, Doctor, what's the big secret of Trixanta?"

"Captain, it's only used on Betazed for certain illnesses."

"Terminal?"

"I don't know. I'll investigate into the possible illnesses that  
Deanna could have. I know that it isn't a cure for anything, more  
like a way of helping with the symptoms. It's very rarely used and  
can be fatal."

"Why is she rejecting our help?"

"That's something only she can answer, Captain."

***

The pain began to return and then abated as quickly as it had come,  
but it pulled her from her drug-induced sleep. She sat up slowly. The  
dizziness was a side effect of the illness that she should have been  
used to by now, but it still disorientated her every time.

"Deanna?"

She froze at the sound of his voice.

"Deanna, are you alright?"

"Commander Riker, I didn't realise you were still here."

"Deanna, there is obviously something very wrong with you. Tell me,  
Imzadi, please."

"It's nothing to be concerned about, Commander, people get sick all  
the time."

"Deanna, please, enough with the professional B.S. Just tell me  
what's wrong and why you never called for help?"

"Because there's nothing that could have been done here that wasn't  
already done on Betazed. Will, I need time, just give me time."

"Deanna, you've been gone four months now and there's not been a word  
from you, not to me, Beverley or the Captain, and then you arrive  
here obviously seriously ill."

"Please, Commander, you're overreacting…"

"Deanna, see it from our points of view, there's not a word from you  
and then you show up ill, how do you think that makes us feel?"

"Probably the same way I felt when you doubted that I loved you."

She sighed deeply and then looked back at him.

"I need to rest."

"Alright I get the hint, I'm leaving. Will we be seeing you this  
evening, Ambassador?"

"I'm not sure, Commander."

Will bowed his head slightly and walked out of the room bumping into  
Ryla. He looked up at Ryla; the sorrow showed clearly in his eyes,  
then he quickly apologised and left. Ryla sat beside Deanna.

"Ah, Deanna. Just tell him, if not the others, then him. You are  
Imzadi aren't you?"

"You felt that?"

"Yes, Deanna, I did. Now I know I'm just your aide…"

"You're not just my aide, Ryla, you're a friend."

"Okay then, as a friend talking to another friend, I think you should  
tell him, if not him then Doctor Crusher."

"I've seen all the Doctors, Ryla, you know that. They can't do  
anything for me."

"Deanna, she's not just your Doctor, she's your friend. You'll need  
people like them and don't try to give me any of that psychobabble  
B.S, okay? Just say you'll think about it."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Now what are you going to wear tonight?"

Deanna smiled slightly, as Ryla moved towards the closet. Ryla was  
right she must tell Beverley, but Will was a different matter.

***

"Deanna, can what? Data, don't be ridiculous, she can't do that."

"Yes, Geordie, apparently she can."

"Data, who told you that?"

"A reliable source who has known Ambassador Troi since childhood."

"Lepec."

Geordie surmised in distaste. Something about their new Counsellor  
pushed even Geordie the wrong way. Perhaps it was because he was  
still pretty cut up about Deanna's dismissal, but there was more.  
Kitana Lepec had a suspicious air about her, like she'd kill her own  
mother to get what she wanted and the way she relentlessly flirted  
with Commander Riker was annoying to say the least.

"Data, I wouldn't put much trust in what she says."

"Geordie, I have noticed that your dislike of Counsellor Lepec is a  
feeling that is shared by most of the crew, yet I cannot find any  
reason for their reaction to her."

"Yeah well, nor can most of us. There's just something about her that  
makes everyone unsure of her, like she'd use any means to get what  
she wanted."

"I believe I did hear Commander Riker refer to her as a `Daddy's  
girl', but I am unfamiliar with that term."

Geordie had to try hard to keep himself from laughing.

"Yeah the Commander's right, she is. Someone who's described as  
a `Daddy's girl' is usually someone who charms people into getting  
what they want, when they want."

"Ah."

There was a slight pause and Geordie didn't have to wait long for the  
next question he knew was coming.

"I have also noticed that Counsellor Lepec is interested in Commander  
Riker. From Commander Riker's usual attitudes to women I had  
predicted that her advances would have been noticed 3 months and 3  
weeks ago, however he has not. I do not understand why."

"The Commander is only interested in Deanna. He's not interested in  
other women."

"But Counsellor Lepec is his `type', is she not?"

"Perhaps in the attractiveness department she is, but not in the  
personality."

"Most intriguing."

"Come on, I said we'd meet Commander Riker and Doctor Crusher, five  
minutes ago in `Ten Forward'."

***

"Mrs Troi, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time?"

"Of course not. It's Doctor Crusher, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is."

"What can I do for you my dear? It's not Deanna, is it?"

"Yes, Mrs Troi, it is. She's obviously unwell, but she refuses any  
help from us and will not reveal her condition to me. I was wondering  
if you would be so kind as to inform me of what exactly is wrong with  
her?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Doctor. Deanna is the only one who can  
tell you."

Lwaxanna Troi watched as the Doctor's face contorted in defeat.

"However, I can forward you her medical records. That way you found  
out yourself and not through me. I want you to do everything you can  
for my daughter, Doctor."

"You have my thanks, Mrs Troi, and my word that I'll do everything I  
can for Deanna. Enterprise out."

A few moments after her screen went blank, she received Deanna's  
medical files. After reading them she wished she hadn't.

"Riker to Crusher."

Beverley jumped slightly.

"Crusher here. What is it, Will?"

"Are you going to join us, Doctor?"

"Oh, for drinks, I totally forgot, I'll be there in five."

"We'll still be here, Riker out."

Beverley Crusher filed Deanna's medical report away for later reading  
and then left for the 'Ten Forward' lounge.

***

As Riker, Crusher, LaForge and Data sat drinking and chatting between  
themselves they heard the door to the `Ten-Forward' Lounge hiss open.  
Geordie stood up and called to the person who had entered,

"Ambassador, over here!"

Deanna Troi walked over to them, looking slightly nervous, but quite  
striking in a simple aqua dress, one that looked very familiar to  
Riker.

"I was under the impression that the other delegates would be here."

"No, not tonight." Answered Geordie.

"Oh, well…um," she said nervously, "I'll leave you be then."

"Ambassador, please, have a seat." Said Riker.

"I don't want to intrude."

"I believe we invited you, Ambassador, therefore you would not be  
intruding." Pointed out Data.

Deanna smiled at the android.

"Alright, you win, Data."

Space was made for Deanna between Riker and Crusher.

"Glad to see you up and about, Ambassador." Commented Riker.

She gave him a quick, nervous smile. Though it was quick and nervous,  
it beheld warmth in it that captivated Will.

"Is Ryla not with you tonight, Deanna?" asked Crusher from Deanna's  
right.

"No, Bev, she wanted to explore the arboretum."

There was a short silence. Geordie got up and grabbed Data's arm to  
stand him up.

"We'll get drinks."

With that they left for the bar. There was another uncomfortable  
silence.

"Deanna, I know what's wrong with you." Blurted Beverley, unable to  
withhold that information from her, and finally breaking the silence

"Oh, Bev. Look, I'm still here, so..."

"Deanna, you know how serious your condition is, but I don't  
understand why you never contacted any of us!"

"Bev, I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you!"

"Oh, Dee…" she said, tears falling from her eyes.

Deanna took her best friend in her arms.

"Come on, Bev, I'm all right. I'm here aren't I?"

Bev nodded as she broke from Deanna's embrace. Will stood up and left  
the `Ten-Forward' Lounge without a word.

"You need to tell him, Dee."

"I know, I just…" she shook her head unable to find the words.

"Go and talk to him. Do it now."

"Yes, Ma'am." Replied Deanna, standing and giving a mock salute.

The corridor was empty and there was no sign of Will Riker.

"Computer, location of Commander Riker?"

"Commander Riker is in his quarters."

She breathed deeply to calm her nerves before pressing the door chime  
on the entrance to Will Riker's quarters.

"Come in." said his voice from inside.

The door slid open and Deanna stepped in and saw Will sitting on his  
sofa.

"Ambassador!" he said, surprised to see her. "Please, come in. I'm  
sorry I rushed off I just…"

"I know why you ran, Imzadi."

Will felt relief wash over him at the sound of that word.

"We need to talk, or rather, I need to talk." She continued, not  
missing the relief she sensed from Will.

"Sure. Please sit down."

She sat down beside him on the sofa. He looked at her and waited  
expectantly. She looked up at him, smiled slightly and took his hand  
in her own.

"Will, it's obvious you know I'm ill, but there's something else you  
need to know about my condition." She paused.

"What, what is it?" he urged.

"I'm…"

She took a deep breath,

"Imzadi, I'm dying."

Riker's face contorted in disbelief.

"No, you've got the medicine that Ryla gives you! You're not going to  
die! Beverley can help you!"

"No, Will, no doctor can help me, it's incurable. The Trixanta merely  
helps to relieve the pain."

Will stared at the floor. He opened his mouth and closed it again, as  
if he was trying to find a way to say the words that swam in his  
mind. Deanna squeezed his hand; he looked up at her, tears lining his  
eyes.

"Why, why didn't you call us when you found out?"

"I didn't know how to tell you. I wasn't particularly accepting of  
what the doctors told me at first."

There was another silence. Will ran a hand through his hair.

"How…how long do you have?"

"No-one can say."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"The Trixanta slowed down the virus' progress, but the doctors didn't  
know how long the virus would be affected by the Trixanta. My body's  
starting to reject the Trixanta's effects and the virus is becoming  
immune to it too. The bottom line is that I can't say."

"This is so surreal, like a bad dream or something."

"I know. Sometimes I don't want to believe it's happening."

Deanna, at that moment, in a very familiar movement, reached up and  
moved a lock of his hair from his forehead. A tear slipped from his  
eye and she wiped it away from his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"Don't cry, Imzadi."

Tears slipped from her own eyes.

"See, you've got me started now."

Through their tears they laughed together.

"I've missed you so much, Deanna." He admitted.

"I wanted to tell you." Deanna confessed. "So many times, I recorded  
a message for you and every time I couldn't send it! Even after  
mother and I sent our appeals to Starfleet, I just couldn't do it."

"You appealed?"

"Yes," she nodded, "and then three weeks later I become ill. It  
happened so quickly and we were so unprepared…" she shook her head.

"Your mother took the dismissal badly I take it?"

"Yes and no. She rallied everyone together and the whole council and  
all the members of the `Houses' appealed against the verdict. I was  
so surprised."

"We all did too, you know. So did Admiral Osan."

"It's taken along time, hasn't it?"

Will nodded.

"But, hopefully, it won't be much longer and then you can come back."

He watched as she looked to the floor. He immediately knew what she  
was thinking.

"You will be back, Deanna."

"I hope you're right, Will."

"Bev's determined to find a cure, she won't give up on you. I won't  
give up on you."

Will slid closer to her and took her in his arms. She pulled back  
after a few moments and smiled,

"I needed that, thank you."

"Anytime, Ambassador."

He looked up at her with that famous and charming smile of his.

"I have to go. I have to get ready for tomorrow's meeting." She said,  
standing.

He stood up beside her.

"Ambassador, before you go, there's something I want to give you."

She turned to face him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her,  
fully. He felt a renewed electricity pass between them and then in  
his mind, as with the first time he'd felt this power between them,  
he heard her voice whispering,

_`Imzadi.'_

He broke the kiss and smiled at her. She left his quarters feeling  
needed and loved.

***

"How else can we convince you, Ambassador Troi, that the Helikin  
people are ready for an alliance with Betazed?" came Kelic's  
frustrated voice.

"By showing me the evidence for your entire military government's  
approval of this treaty. I already explained to you, Kelic, that I  
will not put Betazed at the mercy of xenophobic military leaders!"

"Ambassador Troi, what about those names that Kelic has shown you, of  
the military leaders that do agree with this?" asked Picard.

"That's less then three percent of the whole government and those  
officials are of the lowest ranks and have absolutely no power in the  
government. These just aren't good enough, I'm sorry."

"Very well. We'll adjourn for now." Said Picard.

As the three parties stood from the table and began separating into  
smaller groups, Kitana Lepec spoke to Picard.

"Please, excuse me, Captain, I have to leave the negotiations for  
awhile."

"Of course, Counsellor Lepec. Don't let us keep you from your duties."

"Thank you, sir." Kitana left the conference room.

Picard turned back to Riker, Crusher, Data and LaForge.

At the other end of the room, Deanna spoke to the Helikin delegates.

"Please, Kelic, Andrana, don't think my rejection of your proposal is  
anything personal."

"Oh no, Deanna. We know it's nothing personal against us." Assured  
Andrana.

"I actually think that what you're suggesting is a very good idea,  
but you can see my point of view, can't you?"

"Yes, Ambassador, we do understand. Of course at the negotiation  
table we must put aside our understanding and concentrate on our  
tasks." Answered Kelic.

"I agree, Kelic. I did have an idea about your suggestions. If you  
cannot convince me during these negotiations then we could start up a  
programme, either on Betazed or Helikinus, which would convince  
others of your ideas. It might be a slower process, but it would be  
better in the long run. It's just an idea, mind you."

"It's a marvellous idea, Deanna."

"Sorry to interrupt." Came a voice.

They turned to face Jean-Luc Picard.

"Shall we begin again?"

***

"Computer, open a secure channel to the head offices for the Helikin  
government."

"Access code needed for opening of secure channel."

"Code; Troi, zero, zero, alpha, beta, four."

"Code authorised, channel open."

"This is General Bek'Lax, leader of Helikinus. How may I be of  
assistance?"

"General, I'm from Starfleet. I thought I should inform you of the  
activities of two of your people…"

***

Beverley sat with Riker and Picard in the conference lounge. The  
negotiations had finished two hours before.

"We're failing this mission, Number One."

"I know, Captain, but you can see the point that Ambassador Troi is  
making can't you?"

"Of course, but our mission is to get her to agree to this trade  
agreement."

"What about the other Betazoid Ambassadors, don't they have a say?"  
asked Beverley.

"Of course they do, Doctor. I seem to remember Deanna explaining how  
Betazoid negotiations take place. The representative with the highest  
social status -in this case, Deanna- will have the overall say, but  
the other representatives will give their opinions to the `leader'.  
In the end the Betazed council trusts the decision of the higher-  
ranking representative. It's not a complicated procedure, but it  
works well."

"Deanna already seems pretty convinced of her decision, not that I  
can blame her, to be honest."

Before anyone could comment on the Doctor's opinion a voice  
interrupted through the commlink.

"Ogawa to Crusher."

"Crusher here, go ahead, Alyssa."

"Doctor, There's been a call for emergency medical assistance in  
Ambassador Troi's quarters. We tried to send some people, but she  
won't see anyone except you."

"Alright, thanks. Crusher out."

As she, Riker and Picard left the conference room, she tapped her  
commbadge.

"Computer, audio link to Ambassador Troi's quarters."

"Connected."

"Crusher to Ryla or Ambassador Troi, please respond."

"Beverley, thank goodness." Came Ryla's concerned voice.

"I'm on my way. What's happened?"

"Deanna's abdominal cramps have come back, she's in a lot of pain,  
but she's become completely resistant to the Trixanta. I can't do  
anything for her anymore."

"Alright, Ryla, I should be there within minutes. Keep her calm, it's  
important that she doesn't panic."

"Please hurry."

"I will, Crusher out."

***

"I can't take this anymore! Make it stop!" came Deanna's pleas, as  
Crusher, Picard and Riker entered her quarters.

"Deanna, please, just try to relax. Beverley will be here soon." Came  
Ryla's reply.

"It's alright, I'm here, Ryla."

She turned her attention to Deanna, who lay writhing in agony on her  
bed. Crusher knelt beside her friend and scanned her with the  
Tricorder.

"Deanna, can you hear me? It's Beverley."

"Beverley."

She whispered, looking up at her friend.

"Oh Gods, please, make it stop, Beverley, please!"

"Shh, Deanna, I'll do what I can." She replied, wiping the tears from  
her friend's cheeks.

She turned to the foot of Deanna's bed, where Riker, Picard and Ryla  
stood. She motioned to Riker to sit opposite her.

"Take her hand and comfort her, try to take her mind off the pain  
while I find something that will work."

Will nodded and took Deanna's hand.

"Imzadi?" she whispered.

"It's alright, Deanna, I'm here now. You'll be fine."

Another wave of pain shot through Deanna's abdomen. She arched her  
back and gripped his hand, while biting her bottom lip, resisting the ever-increasing urge  
to scream. Riker gripped her hand back.

_`I'm here, Deanna.'_

He thought to her, not knowing how else to comfort her.

_`I'm not going to let you go. We'll get through this…Imzadi, I love you.'_

She opened her eyes at that moment and forgot the pain. All she felt  
was Will Riker's love protecting her from everything. She stared at  
him. A smile tugged at her lips and tears of joy fell from her eyes.

_`I love you, Imzadi.'_ She sent back.

Of all the spectators in the room, only Ryla was aware of what had  
passed between the two people who were now staring at each other and  
smiling, even though one of them should have been screaming in pain.

"Okay, I've got it." Said Beverley.

She injected a lilac coloured liquid into Troi.

"How do you feel?"

"Better, thank you."

"It should last longer than the Trixanta, but you'll become immune to  
this one very soon too."

"Well," smiled Deanna, "it's a start."

There was a short silence before a voice interrupted them.

"Data to Captain Picard."

"Picard here. What is it, Data?"

"Sir, sensors have detected a fleet of approximately twelve Helikin  
war ships on an intercept course with us. They are in attack  
formation."

"Red alert, shields up. I'm on my way."

"Aye, sir. Data out."

Picard turned to those in the room, as the red lights began to flash  
and the klaxon began to sound.

"Number One, Doctor, join me on the Bridge. Ryla, Deanna please stay  
here."

***

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard, of the starship Enterprise. How..?"

"Captain, this is General Bek'Lax, leader of Helikinus. You will  
lower your shields and prepare to be boarded." The gruff-looking  
Helikin on the viewscreen interrupted.

"I don't think so, General." Replied Picard. "At least not until I  
understand why you are threatening the Flagship of the Federation."

"You are housing two traitors aboard you're ship and are helping in  
negotiations between them and those Betazoids!" as he said the last  
word, he spat in disgust. "I will not tolerate this, Picard! Now  
lower your shields!"

"Captain," whispered Lepec, from Picard's left, "be careful how you  
answer. From his body and verbal language it is obvious that he's not  
afraid to carry out any threats he intends to make."

Picard nodded slightly to his Counsellor, but decided to say what he  
wanted anyway.

"I will not surrender my vessel to you!"

"Very well, Picard, you give me no choice…"

The Helikin nodded to someone behind him and Data's console began to  
beep furiously.

"Captain, they are inputting our shield's harmonic frequency codes.  
We will loose shields in…3…2…1…shields down, Captain."

Before they could react, heavily armed Helikin soldiers surrounded  
them. Bek'Lax walked to Picard.

"You should have surrendered, Picard."

***

It had been four hours since he and the senior staff had been marched  
into the Cargo Bay 3 and placed under guard. Still Picard watched as  
his crew was herded into the room. The door opened with its usual  
whining sound. Bek'Lax entered, followed by a few soldiers. The  
soldiers led the last group into the Cargo Bay. It was the Betazoid  
and Helikin delegates. Andrana and Kelic were dragged in harshly away  
from the rest of the prisoners.  
Riker and Crusher walked quietly up to Picard.

"They haven't found Deanna or Ryla yet." Commented Riker.

"I noticed."

"We need to get to her soon. I don't know how long the medication  
will last."

"Unfortunately, Doctor that's the least of our worries at the moment."

***

"Its not far now, Ryla, just a little way down this Jeffrey's tube."  
Commented Deanna as she led the blonde Betazoid down the darkened  
tunnel.

Whilst waiting in their quarters, as Picard had instructed, they both  
felt the turmoil take over the ship and decided to make a run for it.  
Deanna had no idea where they were going to run to, because the  
Helikins were all over the ship, but as long as they kept themselves  
hidden they'd be fine.  
Foot steps and voices coming from the end of the Jeffrey's tube,  
caused the two women to stop still.

"The General wants this whole ship searched. We're still missing two  
prisoners, both female, both Betazoids. There are only these  
Jeffrey's tubes to search, but they go all the way through the ship,  
so we've had to split into several groups. You know you're  
assignments. Move out!"

The hatched ahead of them began to hiss open.

"Damn it!" Swore Deanna, looking around the small tunnel.

She spied an access ladder to their right.

"Ryla, up this way, we've got to get off this level!"

The two women climbed for their lives. As the hatch closed behind  
them, the Helikin soldiers entered the Jeffrey's tube.

Deanna had to kick open the next hatch, unsure of where exactly they  
were and who was there to greet them. The hatch fell to the ground  
without a sound. Deanna immediately knew why, it had fallen onto the  
soft grass of the arboretum.

"We'll be safe here for awhile."

"Good, I need a rest. Did you say you had to do this whole ship with  
heavy-duty backpacks on?"

"Yes," smiled Deanna, "Its part of the training."

"Are you feeling alright, Deanna?"

"I don't know. I'm feeling uncomfortable. I think whatever Beverley  
gave me is wearing out."

"Come let's find somewhere to sit and rest." Suggested Ryla.

They sat down behind a large `fortress' of various tree and bush  
plants. They were completely hidden, but for how long?

***

It had been three hours since the last group of prisoners had been  
dragged into the Cargo Bay and still there had been no sign of Deanna  
or Ryla. Picard had gathered his senior staff close to him so they  
could hear him without it looking suspicious.

"Sir, I have been able to detect that there are three guards outside  
the Cargo Bay door, as well as the two you see on this side of it and  
there are five at various points on the upper level."

"Thank you, Data." Picard whispered back. "Doctor?"

"Everyone I've managed to speak to is unhurt. The only injuries are a  
few abrasions to the heads of the Helikin ambassadors, but I can't  
get to them."

"Any sign of Deanna and Ryla?"

"Geordie and I have been monitoring the conversations between the  
guards." Commented Riker. "As far as they know, Deanna and Ryla are  
in the Jeffrey's tubes, but so far all searches have proven to be  
negative."

"Well, at least we know they're evading capture."

"But, Captain, the drugs I gave her will be starting to wear off. You  
saw the state she was in earlier, they're not going to be able to  
hide for much longer."

Picard nodded at Beverley Crusher unsure of how to answer her.  
Thankfully, Riker spoke up.

"Captain, I could try to contact Deanna telepathically."

"Do it, Number One."

Riker nodded and moved away from the group. When he was far enough he  
sat down on the cold floor and closed his eyes. He drew a mental  
picture of how he saw her last, smiling and crying at his confession  
of love.

_`Imzadi, Beloved, touch my mind. Tell me, where are you?'_

Nothing.

_`Deanna, we're worried about you and Ryla, tell me where you are._  
_They're looking for you. Imzadi, where are you?'_

Again there was nothing. As he was about to send for the third time,  
he felt the familiar touch of her mind on his.

_`Imzadi, we're in the arboretum. Where are you? The whole ship is_  
_deserted, except for the Helikin soldiers.'_

_`I know, Deanna. We've all been taken to Cargo Bay 3.'_

_`We'll get to you, I….'_

Deanna's link wavered and broke.

_`Deanna? Imzadi, where are you? What's wrong?'_

_`Commander Riker?' _Came the voice of a new mind in his own.

_`Ryla, is that you?'_

_`Yes, Commander, it is.'_

_`Where's Deanna? Why did her link break?'_

_`The drugs have worn off, talking to you was strenuous for her. I had_  
_to break the link between you, so she saves her strength. I'm sorry_  
_if I startled you. I understand that it must be a little strange to_  
_feel someone else's mind other than your Imzadi's.'_

_`A little. Will you stay in the arboretum?'_

_`We will for as long as we can. Deanna needs her strength.'_

_`We've been trying to find ways of escape, but it's not looking too_  
_good. Take care of Deanna…and yourself.'_

_`Of course, Commander. Good luck to you.'_

Ryla broke the link.

Riker stood from the cold floor and walked back to sit with the other  
members of the senior staff.

"Well, Number One?"

"They're in the arboretum, sir."

"And her medical condition?" asked Beverley.

"The drugs have worn off, so she's not got long before it starts  
affecting her again."

As the officers spoke among themselves, they did not see one of their  
own walk from the circle to a guard. The person whispered one word to  
him,

"Arboretum."

The guard immediately gathered a few of his fellow soldiers together,  
as the informant made their way back to the group of officers.

"Where are they going?" asked Geordie.

They others looked up to see a group of five soldiers leave the Cargo  
Bay in a hurry. As soon as they left a replacement group entered and  
took their positions.

***

Ten minutes later the guards returned with a protesting Ryla behind  
her, Deanna Troi was dragged in. They left Ryla standing with the  
Starfleet officers, but Deanna was thrown to the floor where Kelic  
and Andrana sat. When Ryla, Crusher and Riker tried to move towards  
Deanna to help her they were prodded backwards with the Helikin  
soldiers' disrupter rifles.  
Kelic and Andrana helped Deanna to sit up. She wasn't looking too  
well. She was very pale, shaking slightly and was feverishly  
sweating. Over her navy robe she had wrapped a pale blue shawl across  
her shoulders, still she was cold.  
Beverley tried pleading with one of the guards,

"Please, you don't understand, she's very ill. I'm a doctor. I need  
to treat her!"

"So they'll be one less Betazoid to worry about."

He said and walked away. After a few more tries and rejections  
Beverley sat back with Ryla and the senior staff.

"I'm sorry I've tried."

"Don't worry, Doctor Crusher, I'm sure we'll think of someway to get  
out of here and help Deanna." Replied Ryla as she got up and sat with  
the Betazoid delegates.

They immediately joined hands, closed their eyes and were silent.

Deanna began to feel stronger. She opened her eyes and saw her party  
joined together. She smiled slightly. They were using their joint  
telepathic selves to strength her.

_`Thank you.'_ She sent to them.

They merely smiled back at her and continued the flow of power.

***

Bek'Lax entered the Cargo Bay. Out of instinct the senior staff, and  
on the other side of the large room, Kelic and Andrana stood. He  
ignored them all.

"Where is she?" he bellowed to the guard beside him.

The soldier pointed to where Kelic and Andrana stood. They parted  
instantly and there sat Deanna, with her eyes closed. Bek'Lax strode  
towards them, pushing Kelic and Andrana aside and stood in front of  
Deanna. She took her time, but slowly she looked up and opened her  
eyes to face Bek'Lax. She stood up, proud and firm, with all the  
aristocracy of her mother.

"So you're the Betazoid Bitch who's agreeing to an illegal trade with  
those Traitors." He said, nodding his head towards Kelic and Andrana.

"We wouldn't trade with you even if our lives depended on it. I  
suggest you let us all go. You have no right to imprison Betazoid or  
Starfleet officials!"

"I don't think you're in the position to demand anything from us,  
Betazoid!" he spat to the floor, as if it insulted him to say  
anything to do with her world or people.

"We believe we are! Let us go, General, or face the consequences of  
your actions!"

He stepped closer to her, towering above her, but she did not flinch  
or back away.

"What can you do, Little Betazoid, zap me with your mind powers?" he  
smirked.

A devious smile pulled at Deanna's lips as she turned, walked away  
and sat back down on the floor. He made a noise of disgust,  
frustration and embarrassment, at being treated like this by a woman…  
a Betazoid woman at that, and he walked out of the Cargo Bay.

When he had gone, Deanna stood again. She began to walk towards the  
other Betazoids when a guard stood in her way and ordered her back.  
She simply walked past him.

"Stop or I'll be forced to shoot!" he ordered.

"You won't pull the trigger." She said, turning to look directly into  
his eyes.

She smiled at him and he relaxed from his defensive position,  
pointing the gun at the floor instead of at her.  
The Betazoids, for the first time during the whole incident with  
Bek'Lax and the guard, opened their eyes, stood up and turned to face  
Deanna. She embraced each of them sending her thanks to them. She  
held on to Ryla for slightly longer.

_`I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up.'_

_`We'll help you as much as we can, Deanna, but you must learn to_  
_harness the power of the `Fifth House'. You've neglected it for too_  
_long. You can do this.'_

With a nod, Deanna let go of Ryla and turned to the confused  
Starfleet officers.  
She embraced Beverley, whispering;

"Don't worry, Bev, I'm alright. Ryla and the others are linked to me,  
they're using their telepathic abilities to withhold the virus'  
effects."

Letting go of Beverley, Deanna nodded to LaForge, Data and Picard.  
Riker didn't hesitate to take Deanna in his arms and kiss her. He  
didn't care who was watching or what any of them thought. All there  
was, and all that mattered, was Deanna.  
The kiss broke, but still they clutched each other, pressing their  
foreheads together.

_`Do you sense my thoughts, Will?'_

_`Yes, Imzadi, I do.'_

Outwardly he nodded to her. Those around them instantly knew that  
they were communicating telepathically. Ryla and Beverley shared a  
smile.

_`Know that everything will be fine, Imzadi.'_

_`But the virus, Ryla said…'_

_`I know, Will, I heard your communication with her. We're all joined_  
_now; myself, Ryla, Triand, Bix and Sen'nax, we're using our_  
_telepathic abilities to counteract the virus' effects. We don't know_  
_how long it will last, which is why we must act quickly. You are_  
_linked to me telepathically, Will, as are the others, so don't be_  
_worried or concerned if you start to hear anything we send each_  
_other. It may be uncomfortable at first, but you'll get through it, I_  
_know you will.'_

Again, he nodded and they released each other.

"Captain," whispered Troi, "without getting the attention of the  
guards you must tell all of your people to shut their eyes and cover  
their ears when we give the signal."

"Alright. May I ask why, Deanna?"

"We're getting out of here, but we're not exactly going to use any  
orthodox methods to do so. It is vital that they do exactly as we  
instruct."

Picard nodded and began to spread the word.

Within half an hour the whole room had gotten wind of the message and  
where waiting for Deanna's signal, which would simply be a nod of her  
head.

_`We're ready, Deanna. It's up to you now. Remember we don't have the_  
_ability to do this that's down to you, but we have the power to help_  
_strengthen you.'_ Came Ryla's voice.

Deanna stood in the middle of the room, took a few deep breaths and  
gave the nod to Picard. All the Starfleet officers and Kelic and  
Andrana shut their eyes and covered their ears, not sure of what to  
expect, but trusting Deanna.

***

After what seemed like hours, Picard felt a hand on his shoulder. He  
opened his eyes and saw Deanna standing above him. She looked weak,  
feverish and ready to faint. He stood up and saw all his crewmembers  
still closing their eyes and covering their ears. In various places,  
Helikin soldiers lay scattered on the floor. Picard took Deanna's arm  
and put it over his shoulder to support her, as they began to `wake'  
everyone else up.  
Riker felt the touch of Picard on his shoulders. He opened his eyes  
and looked up to see Picard with Deanna slumped weakly beside him.  
Will stood up and took Deanna from Picard, picking her up. She  
immediately wrapped her arms securely around his neck.  
The officers began to file out of the Cargo Bay, arming themselves  
with dropped disrupter rifles. Beverley checked on a few of the  
fallen Helikin soldiers, as she walked past them. She joined Picard  
as one of the last to leave the Cargo Bay.

"I don't know what she did, Jean-Luc, but those soldiers are dead."

"You're sure?"

Beverley nodded her head, as she passed another three bodies.

The large crowd of officers stopped of at the armoury to arm  
themselves with hand phasers or phaser rifles, before splitting off  
into groups to take back their stations. Beverley and her medical  
staff planned to take back Sickbay with the help of the Betazoid  
delegates, Kelic and Andrana. Riker, having to take back the Bridge  
with Picard, Data, Lepec and a handful of security officers, handed  
Deanna over into Bix's arms.

"Take care of her."

"Don't be concerned, Commander, she will not come to harm with us."

"Thank you." He said, nodding to the young Betazoid.

He kissed Deanna lightly on her forehead and he left with his group.

"Alright people," Came Crusher's voice, "let's get Sickbay back. When  
we have we'll get you two fixed up," She said nodding her head at  
Kelic and Andrana, "and then we'll see if we can help Deanna."

"Sir, none of the guards in Cargo Bay 3 or on that level are  
responding to our communications." Came the report from the Helikin  
Soldier at the tactical station of the Enterprise Bridge.

"They must have escaped somehow."

"Patrol seven to General Bek'Lax."

"This is Bek'Lax."

"Sir, we've come up against mass resistance from the Starfleet  
officers. They came from nowhere and are armed with starfleet phasers  
and phaser rifles."

"Stay at your positions." He turned to the officer at tactical. "Go  
to ship-wide red alert and open a channel to all patrols."

The klaxon began to sound and the whole Bridge was tinted red.

"Channel open, sir."

"This is Bek'Lax. The prisoners have escaped and are armed. Do not  
let them retake the ship! Bek'Lax out."

"Sir, reports are coming in fast, we've lost almost 65% of the ship."  
Came the voice of another soldier, who sat at Data's console.

At that moment from the two turbolifts and the Conference lounge  
emerged Picard and his group, all of them armed and with their  
weapons aimed at each of them seven Helikin soldiers that stood on  
the Bridge.

"I suggest you surrender, Bex'Lax."

"I think not, Picard." He tapped the communicator on his wrist. "This  
is Bek'Lax, emergency transport of all boarding crew."

The Helikins disappeared from the Bridge. As Bex'Lax began to  
dematerialise he sneered at Picard,

"I will be back, human, you can count in it."

On the viewscreen, the Helikin fleet retreated from the Enterprise.

"Shall we pursue them, sir?" asked Data, as they all took their  
customary seats.

"No, Data. Let's just make sure everything is alright."

"Aye, sir." Data tapped his console then spoke, "Bridge to all  
stations, please report in."

**Two Days Later…**

"Captain's log: The Betazoid delegates left yesterday evening to  
return home to Betazed. Ambassador Deanna Troi has agreed to stay on  
board the Enterprise, under the care of Doctor Crusher, so her Aide  
Ryla has also returned to Betazed. The Helikin delegates, Kelic and  
Andrana, have also journeyed to Betazed in order to begin a project  
of peace and understanding between the Betazoid and Helikin people.  
Apparently the idea was one of Ambassador Deanna Troi's; who  
obviously wants peace, but was unable to come to an agreement with  
the Helikin, due to the opposition of their military-led government.  
Personally, I cannot blame the Ambassador for her decision, but  
thankfully our mission was not a complete failure with the agreement  
of this project.  
Due to General Bek'Lax's threats of returning to attack the  
Enterprise, a patrol of starships have been sent to Helikinus, in  
order to stop their battleships leaving. Representatives of the  
Federation High Council have also been sent in order to ensure that  
the General will not attack, so far all seems to be going well.  
A group of Doctors from all over the Federation have joined our own  
C.M.O in trying to find a cure for Deanna Troi's illness, I am unsure  
of how well their efforts have proceeded.  
An interesting turn of events occurred yesterday, whilst  
investigating into how the Helikin government discovered our  
location, a secured transmission was found. Commander Data and  
Geordie LaForge have been assigned to investigate this matter  
further."

Picard strode up the corridor towards Sickbay, when someone called to  
him,

"Captain!"

He turned to see Geordie LaForge and Data running to catch up with  
him.

"Ah, gentlemen, how's things?"

"Not so `fine-and-dandy', sir." Replied LaForge.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem?"

"It's about our assignment, we've uncovered something disturbing  
about the communication records we discovered yesterday."

"I'm on my way to Sickbay, but I'm sure this is something Commander  
Riker and Doctor Crusher will want to be involved in."

Beverley sat in her office in Sickbay with Will Riker when Picard,  
LaForge and Data arrived.  
"Commander LaForge has some news for us." Commented Picard, as he sat  
beside Riker.

"Thank you, sir. After checking the communication logs we found a  
communiqué that had been sent to General Bek'Lax sometime during the  
last negotiation meeting."

"Any idea of who sent it?" asked Riker.

"That's where it starts to get interesting, Commander. The person  
used a secure channel, so we traced the links' security codes, to  
find out the identity of the informant. They were Ambassador Troi's  
old codes from when she was Counsellor here on board the Enterprise."

The other three officers looked stunned.

"Geordie that's impossible, she was sitting right in front of me in  
the Conference Lounge!" Commented Beverley.

"Exactly, Doctor. We had to unscramble the message."

He turned to Crusher's computer terminal and pressed a few keys. On  
the computer screen was a picture of General Bek'Lax.

"Now, if we reverse the angle,"

He continued pressing a few more buttons,

"We should have a clear picture of our informant."

The screen shifted and staring straight back at them was Counsellor  
Kitana Lepec.

"Mon dieu!" exclaimed Picard.

He tapped his commbadge,

"Picard to security, find Counsellor Lepec and confine her to the  
Brig until further notice."

"Aye, sir." Came the reply.

"Well done, Mister LaForge."

"Thank you, sir."

"An interesting development." Commented Picard, more to himself, than  
to the four officers around him. "How is Deanna, Doctor?"

Picard watched as Beverley and Will exchanged a quick glance to one  
another.

"I'm afraid she's worsening, Captain. I've not had much luck with the  
virus, but I'm not going to give up on her."

"How long does she have?"

Beverley shrugged her shoulders.

"In all honesty, sir, I don't know. We believe that she will go  
through three stages. The first is that she'll become withdrawn and  
unable to communicate with us, the second is coma and the third is  
death. All this will be after an incredible amount of pain, as her  
nervous system destroys itself. How long it will take for these  
stages to occur or how long each stage will last I don't know. If she  
reaches the second stage it's very unlikely that I'll be able to  
bring her back, even if we find a cure."

"I know you'll do whatever you can, Doctor."

He got up from his chair and left the office. On his way out he  
spotted Deanna looking at him from her diagnostic bed, so he walked  
towards her.

"Hello, Captain."

"Ambassador." He said, nodding his head.

Deanna smiled slightly,

"Please, Captain, I'd prefer Deanna."

Picard smiled back.

"Very well, Deanna."

"I heard about Kitana."

Picard arched an eyebrow at her and Deanna laughed slightly. He never  
knew how she knew these things, was it because she had sensed it or  
had she simply over heard their conversation?

"You want to ask me something, Jean-Luc. Something that all five of  
you want to know."

"All five?"

Deanna nodded and indicated for Picard to look behind him. He did so  
and there stood Beverley, Geordie, Data and Will.

"Yes…well, um…Deanna, Beverley said that all the Helikin soldiers in  
the vicinity of Cargo Bay 3, were dead. Do you know how it happened?"

The others looked on as Deanna bowed her head then looked back up to  
face Picard.

"I did it."

"How? That's not among your abilities." Interrupted Riker in shock.

"You're right, Will, it's not among my conscious abilities to do  
that. However, as a `Daughter of the Fifth House', I have certain  
abilities that are innate. My mother is an extremely powerful  
telepath, even for a Betazoid, and part of that power is passed on to  
me."

"Deanna you're only half Betazoid." Commented Beverley.

"That's true, Bev, but it makes no difference to the telepathic  
abilities I do have, other than the fact that it's a lot more effort  
for me to access those abilities. I've ignored their existence for  
many years, even before I met you Will."

"Why choose now to use them, Deanna?" asked Picard.

"It was my mother's belief that perhaps these innate abilities could  
be used somehow to slow down the virus' process. That is why Ryla is  
with me. Though she takes on the guise of an Aide, she is one of the  
Priestesses from an ancient religious order on Betazed. They help  
those with powerful hidden abilities to nurture and learn to use  
them."

"What were the Betazoid delegates doing when they sat in that  
circle?" asked Geordie.

"Though I have the abilities, I don't always have the power to  
sustain those abilities when I use them, especially since this  
illness is getting the better of me, they were using thier telepthic  
selves to strengthen my abilities."

"Deanna, what did you do to them exactly?" asked Will.

"Is it really so important for you to know the specifics, Imzadi?"

"Yes, it is."

"I formed a telepathic link with each of the soldiers and fed their thoughts to one another. It overloaded their systems and they shut down."

Will looked away from her, as the others remained silent.

_`I'm not proud of what I did, Imzadi, but it was all I could think of_  
_that would give us enough time to get the ship back.'_

Will looked back up to her. Their eyes met and Deanna saw his  
uncertainty at her answer.

_`Don't hate me, Imzadi, please.'_

At the same time that Deanna's voice pleaded with him, he saw her  
head drop in shame and guilt. He also heard the fear in her voice. He  
reached for her and took her hand. He squeezed it gently until she  
looked back at him. Her tear-filled eyes reflected the fear that had  
sounded in her voice.

"I could never hate you, Imzadi." He whispered to her.

***

"It seems that Counsellor Lepec was correct." Commented the gold-  
skinned android, as he and LaForge left Sickbay.

"About what Data?"

"Do you not recall our conversation, Geordie? Where I informed you  
that Counsellor Lepec notified me of Ambassador Troi's hidden  
telepathic abilities."

"Yeah, Data, I do remember, but I doubt that Lepec's reasons for  
telling you that were for your benefit."

Again, there was the expected silence before Data's next question.

"Why would the Counsellor contact the Helikins and use Ambassador  
Troi's old security codes?"

"I'll let you work that one out yourself, Data."

***

"Captain Picard, I am appalled at my treatment!"

"Shut up, Lepec!" exploded Picard. "I have had enough of your  
attitude! You think I haven't noticed the way you waltz around the  
Bridge like you own it or the way you disrespect my officers and our  
guests?"

"Captain, I don't know what you mean…"

"Of course you don't, Lepec." He retorted sarcastically. "I suppose  
you're going to tell me that you don't know why you used Ambassador  
Troi's old security codes to contact the Helikin government, aren't  
you?"

Lepec turned her back on Picard and sat back on her cell's bunk.

"Fine, your silence only proves your guilt, not that we need your  
statement to prove it."

Picard turned to leave.

"She won't get this position from me, Picard. There's no way she can  
get it back."

Picard looked at the woman in the Brig for a few moments, then turned  
on his heel and left.

***

"Jean-Luc, I obtained your report on the Helikin incident. I must say  
I'm not surprised by Lepec's treachery."

"Why is that, Admiral?"

"Let's just say I've found out something very interesting about  
Deanna Troi's trial. I can't tell you what I know, but I will be with  
you soon. We'll get this whole situation sorted out. Counsellor Lepec  
will stand trial when I arrive. Osan out."

***

Admiral Antonio Osan materialised on the transporter pad accompanied  
by six officers. Three of them were the Lieutenants that had been on  
the jury for Troi's hearing and the other three seemed to be security  
personnel.

"Admiral Osan, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Captain." Answered the white haired man, shaking Picard's  
hand.

"You remember Commander Riker and Doctor Crusher?"

"Of course, Captain. Where is Lepec?"

"She's in the Brig, Admiral."

"Very well. Have both Lepec and Ambassador Troi brought to the  
conference room. We'll get this done and over with as quickly as  
possible."

The Admiral turned to leave the transporter room, when another voice  
spoke up.

"Admiral, forgive me for speaking out of turn, but there is something  
you need to know."

"That's quite alright, Doctor, please tell me."

"Its Ambassador Troi, sir. Her health has taken a turn for the worst,  
so I do not believe that medically she should be involved."

"Your medical objections have been noted, Doctor, and I will not  
involve the Ambassador unless necessary. However, I do believe that  
if Deanna is anything like her mother, then she will want to be  
involved."

***

"Please, just tell me what's going on?" said Deanna, as Beverley  
Crusher and Will Riker led her down the corridor.

Deanna was dressed in a fitted mauve dress, whereas Riker and Crusher  
were dressed in Starfleet dress uniforms.  
An hour before, Deanna had been in Sickbay, when Riker and Crusher,  
already dressed in their formal uniforms, woke her up and took her to  
her guest quarters, there she was promptly dressed and led out again.  
Deanna stopped still, taking her arms back from the crooks of Crusher  
and Riker's elbows. They too stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Come on, Dee, we'll be late." Pleaded Will.

"We're not taking another step until you've told me what's going on  
and why you're both in such a rush!"

Riker and crusher exchanged a quick glance at one another.

"Alright, Deanna, you win. Admiral Osan is on board. He'll be judging  
the hearing on Lepec and apparently has some news about your trial."

"Will, I sense your happiness at this, but don't get your hopes up."

"But, Dee," retorted Beverley, "if all goes well you could have your  
job back within hours."

"All I'm saying is, don't get too excited, okay."

There was a short silence.

"Come on, or we'll never know." Said Will, taking hold of Deanna's  
hand.

***

"Deanna, I'm glad to see you again." Came the older man's voice.

"Like wise, Admiral." Answered Deanna as she shook the Admiral's  
offered hand.

"I've got some interesting to tell you, Deanna, but it can wait until  
we start Lepec's trial."

With a nod, Deanna took her place within the spectators.  
Antonio Osan took his seat in front of them all. Beside him sat the  
security personnel and seated next to Lepec were the three  
Lieutenants.

"We'll forget all the standing and formalities and simply get on with  
this hearing. Counsellor Kitana Lepec, you are charged with  
insubordination and treachery against the Federation. How do you  
plead?"

Lepec stood, her long blonde hair fell across her face.

"Not guilty, Your Honour."

A small smile spread across Admiral Osan's face.

"I have read Captain Picard's report and have been shown the  
communiqué you sent to General Bek'Lax of Helinkinus and yet you  
still plead not guilty?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would you care to explain how you came to the conclusion of your  
innocence, Counsellor?"

"Sir, it is my belief that Captain Picard and his crew treated me  
unfairly, because I replaced Deanna Troi, as Ship's Counsellor. My  
work was continuously scrutinised, even though many of my patients  
recovered in a much quicker time frame than Ambassador Troi  
predicted. I believe that the crew of the Enterprise were biased  
towards me…"

"Objection, Your Honour!" interrupted Deanna, standing up amongst the  
crowd.

"The court will hear your objection, Ambassador." Answered Osan, with  
a slight nod of his head.

"Never have the crew of the Enterprise put their personal preferences  
above their duties to Starfleet. The idea is preposterous! We all  
know that when we join a ship that we may be transferred at any time.  
I object completely to the idea of these Starfleet officers being  
biased." Troi sat back down.

"Thank you, Ambassador." He turned back to face Lepec. "There is,  
however, a graver reason for your guilt, Counsellor, one that you  
thought you had hidden very well."

Osan looked quickly to his computer PADD and then back up to Lepec  
and the Lieutenants beside her.

"It has been found, Counsellor, that you, along with Lieutenants  
Dominic, Trailan and Benson, agreed to rig Ambassador Troi's hearing,  
so that you would all find her guilty even if the evidence proved  
otherwise. Now I ask each one of you, is this true?"

The three lieutenants stood up beside Lepec.

"Sir," spoke up the tallest of the three Lieutenants, "I have been  
chosen to speak for all of us."

"Very well, Lieutenant Benson."

"We were approached by Kitana Lepec, two days before Ambassador  
Troi's trial and were told that if we did not agree to her terms then  
she would find us psychologically unsuitable for duty and threatened  
to suggest our expulsion from Starfleet. We, therefore, agreed to her  
demands and found Ambassador Troi guilty, even though she was clearly  
innocent of the charges brought against her."

"I object, Your Honour, I would not…"

"Objection, denied. Do you know of the reasons why Counsellor Lepec  
wanted Ambassador Troi discharged, Lieutenant?"

"We believe it was for her personal gain, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenants. You may be seated."

The three officers did as instructed.

"Ambassador Deanna Troi, please step up to the bench."

Deanna stood up and walked away from the crowd. She stood beside  
Kitana.

"The Federation Council, after reviewing the evidence and in light of  
the new discoveries, have pardoned you of all charges. You have your  
full rank and position aboard the Enterprise, with our sincerest  
apologises."

"Thank you, Your Honour." Smiled Troi, who felt like screaming in  
delight, but remained professional.

"You now have the opportunity to suggest charges for those who have  
violated your rights to a fair trial."

Deanna Troi looked carefully at each one of the four people beside  
her. From the Lieutenants, Troi sensed nothing, but guilt and remorse  
for their actions. From Kitana, however, she sensed nothing, but  
malice and hatred, all directed towards her. Deanna turned back to  
the Admiral.

"It is my opinion that these three Lieutenants were manipulated and  
blackmailed by this woman and they should therefore be suspended for  
one month to undergo psychological evaluation."

"Very well and what about Counsellor Lepec?"

"She has falsified evidence, used her profession to her personal  
gain, sabotaged a mission and endangered her ship and crew through  
treachery, that much is obvious, but I do not believe her sentence  
should be decided by me. I leave that in your capable hands, Your  
Honour."

"As you wish, Ambassador."

He turned to face the other four officers.

"Lieutenants Dominic, Trialan and Benson, as with the Ambassador's  
wishes you will be pardoned for your actions against her, but you  
will return to Earth with me where you will all undergo psychological  
evaluation for a period of one month. You may be seated."

The three Lieutenants sat down, each one giving Deanna a quick nod of  
thanks.

"Counsellor Kitana Lepec, your actions over the past five months have  
put many lives at risk and you've broken your oath on several  
occasions, therefore you will be stripped of rank and position and I  
sentence you to five years in the Penal colony on Renance IV. Court  
dismissed."

As Osan signalled the end of trial with the traditional hitting of  
his hammer on his desk, a loud cheer emanated from the crowd. Osan  
came forward to Deanna Troi and shook her hand.

"Congratulations, Ambassador…or should I say Counsellor?"

A wide smile appeared on Deanna's face,

"I believe I like Counsellor better, Admiral."

In a surprising motion, the Admiral embraced Deanna, as he did so he  
whispered,

"I did say you'd be back if you appealed, didn't I."

Deanna hugged the older man back, tears springing from her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered.

The two people parted as the senior staff made their way towards  
them. With a quick nod to Picard, Osan left the room followed by the  
three security guards, the three Lieutenants and Lepec. As Lepec was  
led out of the room she called back,

"You will regret this, Deanna, I swear it!"

Two of the security guards pulled her quickly away.

"Congratulations, Counsellor, it's good to have you back." Said  
Picard, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, sir. I'm ecstatic to be back."

After congratulations from various other crewmembers, Beverley  
Crusher took Deanna back to Sickbay.

***

"Doctor Crusher?"

"What is it Doctor E'Len?"

Beverley turned to the Vulcan woman who sat on her left.

"Doctor Pentax and I," began the Vulcan indicating to the Human male  
on her right, "believe we may have a theory on the virus' origins."

"Excellent, please continue."

"We already know that it effects certain parts of the brain and  
nervous system and that most ideas had already been covered. However,  
there had been no investigation into the possibility that it  
originated from some form of plant or animal life."

"Why would we look at that option?"

"We know that some forms of plant and animal life contain poisons  
that affect the victim's brain functions and nervous system. Your own  
Commander Riker was infected with such an illness, according to your  
mission logs, from a plant."

"That's very true. Are you both suggesting that this is something  
similar?"

"Yes, Doctor, we are. We are at this moment reading through all know  
plant and animal life forms that have these capabilities on Betazed  
and on any of the planets Counsellor Troi visited before her  
dismissal."

"Very good. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Doctor, there is." Began Pentax. "I think your predictions of  
the three stages are wrong. According to my research and the after  
looking at Troi's brain scans, I believe there are only two stages;  
coma and death. Unfortunately a time frame is still hard to predict."

"Thank you, Doctors, please let me know what you find."

Beverley stood up and walked to her office door. She rested against  
the doorframe and looked out into Sickbay. It was empty save for  
Deanna Troi, who was speaking to Lieutenant Benedict. Beverley felt  
an immense sadness fill her, as she watched her friend. Even now, on  
the verge of an uncertain future, Deanna Troi was still there for  
others, still Counselling when she should be resting. Beverley didn't  
have the heart to tell Deanna to stop working, because she knew that  
Deanna couldn't just be there and sense their pain, but had to be  
there to stop the suffering she sensed in those around her. Beverley,  
with a small sigh, turned back to her desk and began her work.

***

Beverley Crusher sat in a sombre mood in the `Ten-Forward' lounge;  
she stared at the stars, not really seeing anything.

"Mind if we join you, Doctor?"

Beverley looked up to see Jean-Luc Picard and Will Riker standing  
over her.

"Sure." She said, indicating to the chairs either side of her.

The two men sat down.

"Are you okay, Beverley?"

"I don't know what to do, Jean-Luc. My calculations were way off."

"Calculations? I don't understand."

"Remember I told you that there would be three stages in Deanna's  
illness?"

"Withdrawal, Coma and Death. Yes, I remember."

"I was wrong, there are only going to be two; coma and death. I feel  
like such an idiot."

"Don't think that Beverley, you're not an idiot." Replied Will.

"I agree. What about a cure? Have you found anything?" asked Picard.

Beverley shook her head.

"No cure, but two of the doctors believe that they are close to an  
origin. Will, remember when you were infected by that virus from that  
plant?"

"And Doctor Palaski had to use negative emotions to counteract it?  
Yes, I remember that one very well."

"Okay, well, they believe that Deanna may have something very  
similar, though emotions are not going to help in this situation.  
We're researching into the possibilities of plant and animal life on  
Betazed and on some of the planets we were on before she left. It's a  
long shot, but we've run out of any other options."

There was an awkward silence while the two men digested what had been  
said.

"Ogawa to Crusher."

Beverley tapped her commbadge.

"What is it, Alyssa?"

"Doctor, we're loosing Counsellor Troi! She's starting to slip into a  
coma, we can stop it!"

"Do whatever you can, no matter how unorthodox, I'll be there  
A.S.A.P! Crusher out."

***

When Crusher, Picard and Riker arrived in Sickbay, it was in an  
uproar. Nurses and Doctors were attempting to find anything to stop  
Deanna falling into a coma. Ogawa, Pentax and E'Len crowded over Troi.

"You best wait over here, out of the way." She said to the two men  
beside her.

They nodded their understanding, as Crusher strode confidently over  
to Troi's beside.

"Okay, people, we need some organisation here!" she bellowed. "Split  
yourselves into groups of three or four and research into any area  
you can think of. If it's an unorthodox method, I want to hear of it,  
if it has a chance of working. Alyssa, you stay with me. Pentax and  
E'Len, please continue your research into the virus' origins, we  
don't have much time now."

With nods from all over Sickbay, the medical staff quickly got on  
with their tasks.  
Beverley turned her attention onto the silent Troi. Beverley quickly  
scanned her with a tricorder and then began to manually examine her.

"Deanna, it's Beverley, can you hear me?"

Deanna's mouth moved as if she was speaking, but Beverley could hear  
what she was saying.

"Deanna you need to speak up, I can't hear you."

Again, Deanna spoke. Hear voice was a little louder, but Beverley  
still could not make out the words. She indicated for Riker and  
Picard to come over.

"Perhaps one of you can make out what she's saying."

"Deanna, it's Captain Picard, can you repeat what you just said to  
Beverley for me?"

She murmered again.

"She's delirious, I think." Picard said, a look of confusion clouding  
his face.

There was a short silence between the three before Beverley spoke up,

"There's nothing either of you can do here. I think it's best you  
both leave. I'll let you know if there are any changes."

Picard nodded and left. Riker on the other hand was obviously split  
on whether to leave or stay with Deanna.

"Will, I promise, you can come back this evening, okay?"

Riker nodded and then reluctantly left Sickbay.

***

"Doctor Crusher, we've found it!"

Pentax's excited voice rang throughout the Sickbay. Beverley rushed  
into the office where Pentax and E'Len sat.

"What? What have you found?"

"It's from a plant, Doctor! A Betazoid plant from an area known as  
Jalara."

"This helps immensely, Doctor, we now have the information we need  
and so it will be easier for us to find a treatment." Commented E'Len.

"Let me see that." Said Beverley, sitting at a computer  
terminal. "The Conectra flowering plant."

Read Beverley.

"Generally harmless, but if it becomes distressed it will attack  
anything with a powerful venom-like substance. There's nothing else  
here about the venom, Pentax."

"We already know the rest from our scans of it. We'll get right on  
with finding a cure."

"Good, let me know when you find anything." Answered Beverley, as she  
left the room.

She felt a small glimmer of hope, until she laid eyes on Deanna Troi.  
They had been unable to stop her from falling into a coma for more  
than an hour, finally she had succumbed. An hour ago they almost lost  
her completely when she stopped breathing. Now Deanna was being kept  
alive by a respirator and intravenous tubes. Beverley glanced at the  
chronometer and realised that the evening shift was about to end,  
that meant Will Riker would be here very soon.

***

"What's happened to her?!" exclaimed Will, when he laid eyes on  
Deanna.

Her skin was deathly pale, her arm had tubules extending out of them  
and a mask covered her nose and mouth.

"Calm down, Will. She'll be alright, we've made a lot of progress…"

"Progress! Bev, look at her!"

"I know how it looks, Will, but we've discovered the origin of the  
virus and now we're trying to find someway of treating her."

"Where is it from?"

"A Betazoid Conectra Flowering plant, it grows in a place called  
Jalara."

"Jalara!" replied Will in surprise.

"You know that place, Will?"

"Yes, there's an area of dense jungle there. Deanna and I used to  
visit it quite frequently."

"Ah." Replied Beverley with a knowing smile, as she walked away from  
him.

Will made his way to Deanna's bedside and sat in the chair that had  
been left for him. He took her pale, limp hand in his own and stroked  
it gently with his strong fingers. He watched as her chest rose and  
fell as she was forced to breathe by the computer.

"Deanna, its Will. I don't know if you can hear me, but that doesn't  
matter. I'm here for you, Imzadi."

What had Deanna been doing in Jalara by herself? Had she gone to  
Janara Falls? Had she been alone when she went there?

"I know we've not had much time alone together, Deanna, but when you  
wake up I promise we're going to have a long talk. At least you're  
back on the Enterprise now."

***

"William .T. Riker: Personal Log: It has been three days since Deanna  
fell into a coma…seems a lot longer than that. Doctor Crusher along  
with Doctor's E'Len and Pentax believe that we have two days to do  
anything for Deanna. After that any cure will have no affect and  
we'll loose Deanna. There is a positive side to this situation and  
that is that the medical staff is very close to finishing a cure. All  
the research is done and all there is to do is to run a few tests on  
Deanna's sample cells…she could be back with us within hours!  
I speak with her everyday, but it's not the same. Sure, she can't  
argue or disagree with me, but we do need to talk desperately.  
I said things before she left, things that obviously hurt her more  
than I realised. She seems to have forgiven me, but still the  
unspoken things need to be said, hopefully I'll still have the  
chance…"

***

"Deanna's doing okay, Jean-Luc. We administered the first dose of the  
cure this morning, we don't know how long it will take to take  
affect, but it looks hopeful, according to the test result."

Picard and Crusher strolled across the arboretum talking quietly  
between them as the botanists worked.

"And Will, how is he holding up?"

"Much better than he was when Deanna first fell into the coma."

There was a few moments silence before Beverley's commbadge beeped.

"Ogawa to Crusher."

Beverley tapped the insignia above her left breast to activate the  
comm-link.

"Crusher here. Go ahead, Alyssa."

"There's been a change in Counsellor Troi, I think you're going to  
want to see this for yourself."

"Alright, I'm on my way. Crusher out." She tapped the commbadge and  
then turned back to Picard. "Duty calls, Jean-Luc."

"Indeed it does. Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

"Not at all."

Picard and Crusher were met by Riker and Ogawa when they entered  
Sickbay. The smile on their faces told Crusher that the news was  
positive. Alyssa handed Beverley a computer PADD. After reading the  
information twice she looked back at the oriental nurse with a frown.

"Are you sure this is accurate?"

"Yes, Doctor. I thought it was strange so I tested it twice and then  
got Doctors E'Len and Pentax to check them too and we all got that  
result."

"Is there a problem, Doctor Crusher?" asked Picard.

"No, sir. It appears that in these few short hours Deanna's made  
nothing more than a miracle recovery. The virus has completely  
disappeared from her system and, although she's not woken from the  
coma yet, the tests are very positive. I was just surprised at how  
quickly the cure actually worked."

"Well, that is good news. I will inform Admiral Osan, Lwaxanna, Ryla  
and the Betazoid delegates of the news. Excuse me?"

When Picard had gone, Alyssa and Riker turned to Crusher and in  
unison said,

"Well done, Beverley."

"I'm not the one to thank, it's E'Len and Pentax who should be  
thanked."

"Oh, don't worry, Beverley, Commander Riker has already thanked them,  
profusely!"

"Well, then I guess as long as they've had thanks then I guess I  
should too. Now where's this patient of mine?"

***

Will Riker watched the woman before him in fascination. Her face was  
still pale, her dark hair spilled across her pillow and her face had  
expression of peace. How could he have been so stupid to even think  
about denying his feelings for this beautiful and remarkable woman?

_`Imzadi.'_

The word whispered in his mind. He closed his eyes and a smile spread  
across his face. There were no words to describe the feeling of her  
mind touching his own. It was like the feeling of cool summer rain on  
a heated body or a cool breeze in a warm summer evening, but even  
that wasn't anywhere near an accurate enough description of how it  
felt.  
Will looked at the computer display, according to the readings she  
was still in a coma. He clutched her limp, unresponsive hand in his  
own and concentrated on clearing his mind, as she had taught him so  
many years -a life time- before.

_`Deanna, I hear you, come back to us. It's safe, the virus is gone,_  
_come back to us.'_

_`Imzadi…'_

Her voice whispered, sounding as if she were still very far away.

_`Deanna, Imzadi, find my mind, follow my voice, come back to us and_  
_open your eyes.'_

He watched as her face contorted in confusion, so he spoke aloud,

"Deanna, I'm here, I'm not going to let go of your hand. Find my  
mind, follow my voice and open your eyes."

She stirred. The instruments around her beeped and Beverley Crusher  
came over from her office, as Will urged Deanna on.

"Come on, Imzadi, your almost here. Open your eyes."

Still she stirred, but did nothing more, she moaned slightly. Will  
looked up at Beverley. She nodded and mouthed the words, `try again'  
at him.

"Imzadi, open your eyes!" he urged one last time.

This time her eyes snapped open. She blinked a few times till her  
eyes adjusted to the light of Sickbay. She smiled slightly at  
Beverley who gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and looked across  
Deanna. The small Betazoid followed her friends gaze and stared at  
Will Riker, her smile widened to one of pure joy.

"Imzadi." She whispered, as she sat up slightly and her took her in  
his arms.

"I thought I'd lost you…" Will confessed, as he held her tighter.

"No…"

Deanna replied breaking from his grasp and held his face in her  
hands.

"No, you will never loose me…Never."

Her tears of relief began to fall. He took her in his arms once more,  
as his tears began to fall too. Will was not a religious man, but at  
that moment, with his Imzadi, his Beloved held securely in his arms,  
he looked to the ceiling and whispered a silent prayer, one that was  
simple, but effective. Looking at the ceiling he imagined, as he had  
done as a child, an old man with a long, white beard, sitting on a  
throne of gold, staring down and smiling at the two reunited lovers.  
Will whispered one word to the man, to the God of Christian people,

"Thank you."

He buried his face in her hair and allowed his tears to fall and  
their sobs of relief and thanks sounded throughout the empty sickbay.

**Four Days Later…**

Will Riker stared at the stars from where he sat on the grassy floor.  
Around him was silent, as all the creatures of the jungle slept. It  
was silent, except for the slight rustling of trees in the summer  
breeze, the sound of water crashing onto rocks and the sound of  
breathing coming from beside him. He looked from the stars to his  
side. Deanna slept her head on his chest and wrapped in his arms. She  
was naked, but then so was he and they were alone in the place it had  
all started twelve long years before, where they had become `Imzadi.'  
They had arrived on Betazed that morning after Jean-Luc Picard had  
granted Deanna recuperation leave. He had urged Will to use up his  
left over shore leave; Riker hadn't needed a second suggestion.  
They had been greeted by a large welcome party at the Troi Mansion.  
It had been a double celebration; for Deanna's recovery and for her  
getting her position back on the Enterprise. Late that afternoon,  
Will and Deanna had set off for a journey with the idea of visiting  
Janara Falls, needless to say they had forgotten to leave.

"You shouldn't stare, Imzadi." Came her whispered voice, as she  
opened her dark eyes.

"How can I not when I have a real life `Sleeping Beauty' sleeping  
naked next to me?"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, tenderly brushing some stray  
strands of her hair from her eyes. She reached up pulled his face  
towards her and kissed him. Then she smiled and lay her head back on  
his chest. She loved to hear his heartbeat, to feel it as his chest  
rose and fell as he breathed. Absently she played with the dark,  
coarse hair on his chest.

"Deanna, answer me one question…why did you came here?"

"Because I'm on leave…"

"That's not what I meant. I meant after your dismissal."

"I came because I needed to think and this was the best place to  
think about `Us' considering we have some many memories here and this  
is where it all started."

Will took her hand from his chest and kissed it, savouring the soft  
feeling of her skin.

"I've been thinking too."

She felt his heartbeat quicken and felt the shift in his emotions…he  
was nervous about something. She lifted her head to look directly at  
him.

"What is it, Will?"

"I don't know, Deanna, maybe you want to, but if you don't, you know,  
we could wait for a while…"

"Imzadi, you're rambling." She pointed out.

"I know."

He took a deep breath.

"Marry me, Deanna?"

She was stunned, she hadn't expected that to come from Will.

"You, the commitment phobic, are asking me to marry you?" she asked  
in an amused tone, trying not to let the shock take over.

"Deanna, I love you, I don't want to be with anyone else. I want you  
and only you."

Deanna didn't answer, she pulled him over her and kissed him fully.

`I will marry you, Imzadi…I love you!'

The sun rose without them, as they expressed their love for each  
other in the way they always did when they came to this special place…

**THE END**


End file.
